Facing the Changes
by Percabeth1Shipper
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a famous actress, and Percy Jackson is an Olympian swimmer. What happens when these to meet? Will love blossom? Find out in this story about how an actress and a professional swimmer meet. Percabeth Rated T just in case! Disclaimer I don't own the characters! They belong to Rick Riordan! PERCABETH, THALICO, TRATIE, JASPER, AND MORE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

''Annabeth, where are the nachos?'' That way my best friend and co-manager Thalia Grace. She is my co-manager because my mom, Athena, is my manager. Now, Thalia helps me get to auditions on time, keeps me company, gets me these cool roles to play that my mom say are _too dangerous._ So, here we are sitting in my house, well really mansion, in new York watching TV, and by we I mean me bevause Thalia is going through my kitchen looking for my nachos. "I don't know Thalia does it look like I care right now where my nachos are?" ''Well I'm hungry'' "Which is not unusual," I mumble. "What was that Annie?" she quickly questions me when coming into the living room. "God, you know I hate that nickname!" All she does is laugh and goes back into the kitchen to continue her search.

That's when my phone rings with a call from my mother, which wasn't unusually. "Annabeth," she starts when I answer the phone," I got you a new role in a movie, but there is ne thing that you have to do before you get the part completely." "Ok what is it?" "You have to go to watch the Olympics, preferably the swimming part of it." "Why what's the role for? And what's the movie supposed to be about?" " It's about a teenage girl who dreams of going to the Olympics one day to become a professional swimmer." " OK I will do it." "Perfect just get Thalia to book you two a flight at 5:00 to Tokyo." " But that's this evening!" " Yes,it is but you need to arrive before time that way you can get a good hotel and you don't need to paparazzi waiting at the airport to take pictures in the morning." "Okay Ill go tell Thalia right ." " Good-bye Annabeth" With that I quickly went to tell Thalia the news and packed my bags. Thalia got us a flight to Tokyo in seconds.

Once 3:50 came around Thalia and I left for the airport after calling my limo driver. It took about an hour and a half to get to the airport because of New York traffic. When arriving at 4:10 we had about 30 minutes before being able to board the flight. While we waited Thalia started to book us a nice hotel room with two beds. After deciding on one we quickly booked it and started to talk about how fun the trip was gong to be and how we hoped America would win. After 25 minutes pasted we put on our discuses to get ready to board the plane. Right after we got our discuses on the flight attendant called everyone to board the plane. I know what your think ' An actress who has billions of dollars doesn't fly in a private jet!' No because 1. That gives us away and likes to talk to other people when I fall asleep to keep her mind off of her fear of heights. So we boarded the plane and we were headed to Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

When I woke up it was because of Thalia nudging me because we had landed in Tokyo. Thalia looked as pale as ever, and I guess it was because this was the longest trip we took and Thalia was afraid of heights. I felt a little sad for her but then again she does call my 'Annie.' After getting done at the airport Thalia got us a taxi and we headed to our hotel. The hotel was called _Dojo Hotel _and it was the best hotel that Thalia could book closest to the Olympics.

When we arrived at the hotel I was shocked because it was probably the best hotel I had ever saw. Although the outside was astonishing the inside of our room was even better. It had to queen sized beds with super cool and super soft covers on them that had Japanese writing on them. sure I didn't know wha they said but they were cool anyway. After unpacking Thalia and I ordered room service. I ordered _cooked sushi_, which I have never heard of or tried, and Thalia got the Special of the Day. The sushi was okay but when I stole a bit of Thalia's it was **way** better. After eating, taking showers, and watching TV we settled down and went to sleep.

The next day would be the Olympics, so I did a little research about the contestants. The first person to show up on my screen was Percy Jackson. He ha gorgeous sea green eyes and a very visible 6 pack. He was totally the hot... WAit a minute! What am I thinking, I came her to learn so I can get a part in a movie not fall in love with one of the contestants. Thalia interrupted my thoughts when she screamed my name across the hotel room. "Thalia, what do you want? I'm trying to learn more about the contestants in the Olympics." "Well I suggest that if you want this part you come an talk to the director and producer of the movie." once she said that I ran into the other room where I found her holding the phone out so I could grab it. fter having a long talk with the director and producer I went back to looking up more contestants. I found out an old friend of mine Luke Castellan, who was an ok looking guy, was also in the swimming part of the Olympics, which was tomorrow. After finding that out I quickly went to tell Thalia because even though her and Luke broke up in high school after dating for 1 year they were still good friends. They stayed in touch until I became a actress, that's when we lost contact with him. Thalia would mention him and there just to see if I knew anything about him. After telling Thalia about Luke she had a great big smile on her face and you could tell she was happy that she would be seeing Luke again. After celebrating that I went back to looking at the contestants and found a Nico Di'Angelo, who looked like an emo. It turns out that Percy, Luke, and Nico were all on the same team, The U.S. Once I got finished looking at the information on them I went to watch TV. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Around 9:30 I went to bed because I needed my energy for the Olympics just ahead. The next day would finally be the Olympics!

**AN Please review and please forgive me if anything is wrong! This is my first fanfiction and I really would like your opinion, so please view! THANKS SO MUCH IF YOURE A READER IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME THAT YOURE READING THIS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth POV (all chapters will be written in Annabeth's POV unless stated)

Today was the day of the Olympics and as normal I woke up earlier than Thalia. I go out for a quick jog taking my phone with me that way I could use my GPS. after I'm almost back to the hotel I bump into Percy Jackson. I quickly apologize but when I look up we get lost in each others eyes. It was grey on sea green. His eyes were sea green and it seemed like you could get lost in them just like the waves of the ocean. We unlocked our eyes when a person walking by started taking pictures. After unlocking eyes we blushed and started to go our separate ways.

Once arriving at the hotel room I was greeted by ''Holiday'' by Green Day, Thalia's favorite band. You see Thalia is into punk stuff and the color black. So, eveytime she gets the chance to outside of work she will listen to punkish music and wear mainly black clothes. The only time she gets to do that is when it's just me and her ,which isn't too often, so I get to deal with "Emo Thalia". after she sees me she turns down her music somehow seeing a cut on my arm from where I ran into Percy. I told her what happened and who he was, but I didn't exactly tell her what I thought about him. after he taking in all this information she says oh and goes back to listening to Green Day.

Now, it was time for the Olympics. Well the swimming part, which is the only thing I have to got to. A lot of people were there, but since this trip was arranged Thalia and I got reserved seats with the best view. After everyone was settled down the games began. The order for the U.S. team was in the following order: Percy, Luke, Nico ,and the rest of the people I didn't recognize from the internet. once he was given orders Percy dove into the water with lighting speed. He beat all of the others by a half lap. Once Percy was out of the water, Luke dived in quickly, which was not as fast as Percy. I guess that could have something to deal with the fact that he was built like Percy. Luke had a six pack just like Percy and the rest of the, but it was obvious that Percy was the strongest in both strength and swimming.

At the end of the races the U.S. won and it was all because of Percy Jackson. At the very end after everyone was gone Thalia and I went to search for Luke. Once we found him he was talking to Percy and Nico. I turned toward Thalia and caught he staring at Nico. nudged her and we walked over to where Luke was. when we first called Luke's name he thought that we were some fans of his so he turned around with his eyes sort of closed. Once h opened them I guess you could say that to him we haven't changed that much because he knew who were right away. He ran up and hugged us then took us over toward Nico and Percy. "Guys," Luke said talking to a confused looking Percy and Nico," these are my friends from high school, Annabeth and Thalia. Well really we knew each other since we were little." We all said hello and introduced ourselves. When Percy and I shook hands we looked into each others eyes and I could tell me remembered me from that morning. After catching up with Luke for a while t was around lunch time. " Luke we have to go it's almost lunch time." He looked down at his watch, which was the exact same one that Thalia and I got him for his 18th birthday 5 years ago. I smiled at the thought of him loving the watch so much. It was blue just like his eyes, but it was a cool blue with a checkers design around the wrist strap. "Annabeth, me and the guys are supposed to be going out to eat. Why don't you two join us?" We excepted the offer and we started to follow the boys to their cars. We all rode in Luke's car and rode to a restaurant uptown.

**(A.N.) So guys that's chapter 3! Thanks for reading and I really hope you like it. Please review! I would love to know what you guys think of my story and what are some ideas I can add to it, so please ,please ,please review! Once again thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

In the car it was Percy and me, Thalia and Nico, and Luke and his girlfriend Rachel, who had met us in the parking lot ready to leave and go eat. Thalia and Nico were talking up a storm and so were Luke and Rachel while Percy and I just stayed quiet in the back of the van. once arriving at the restaurant we all go out, and when I got out I touched Percy's hand and I could feel a spark between us. I think he felt it too because when I was saying sorry he started to blush a little. Luke took us to some fancy restaurant with private eating places saying it would be easier for us to talk and catch up without interruptions. The reason why I think he wanted to go there was so he could make out with Rachel where nobody could see him.

Once inside Luke told the hostess his name and she quickly lead us to private, reserved area near the back off the restaurant. After ordering Luke asked Thalia and I how we have been, while occasionally taking to Percy, Nico, and Rachel. Thalia told him what she did and how she helped me get in so many movies. " I knew I seen you some where," Percy said after I named some movies I was in. " I just couldn't identify you because in the movies your eyes are always a different color," Percy continued. " Yep, I wear contacts for all of my movies because most of the time I need them to match the description of the characters I play." " I told you guys I wasn't crazy when we watch _Night of the Living Terror! _**_(A.N. Just made that movie up. Don't know if it's a real movie or book.)_**I told you guys I saw that girl somewhere!" Luke almost shouted that.

After getting our food, we all talked about how life has been. " So, Percy how did you become an Olympics swimmer?" I asked curios to know. " Well, when growing up I lived in new York and my mom would take me to the beach. That's were my dad and her met, but one day my dad was driving to work and got in a car crash. He was studying to be a marine biologist , so my mom took me to the beach every year on their anniversary. I loved to water and the way it made me feel, like... like I was powerful and could rule the world. Once I graduated from Goode High School, where I was the swim team captain, I was offered a scholarship to NYU for swimming. I was so happy that I got a scholarship and to NYU. After I got the offer I told the person offering my the scholarship to let me think about. I would of said yes but that would of been a long ways from my mom and her fiancé at the time, Paul. Once arriving at my moms apartment I told her the news and that I would love to take the offer. She said it was good idea, so I accepted and went to school there. One my last year of being there after hundreds of competitions I was offered to go to the Olympics. They said I had amazing speed with 8 laps per minute. Now, here I am. My mom is now married to my step-dad Paul and I'm here in Tokyo competing in the Olympics. So that's my story." " Well," I said," I'm sorry about your dad." "It's okay, now lets eat before our food gets any colder. Everyone, accept Rachel laughed at that becase while Percy was telling his story she gulped all of her food down.

By the time we all left and loaded back up into the van, we were all full and tired. Thalia, I noticed, must of hit it off with Nico because they were laughing and talking the whole ride back to the Olympics arena. After getting out of the van, which I noticed was an Olympic van for the U.S., Thalia and I went back to my car and drove to the hotel. Once arriving at the hotel, I teased Thalia about her and Nico. Once I said something about her hitting it off with him she gave me her signature death glare. Almost everyone but me was scared of it. I almost got slapped for laughing at her for giving me her death glare, but someone came around the corner of the hotel. I was saved by a complete stranger just walking by, for now that is because I don't think Thalia will be generous tonight or tomorrow. After we made it back to our hotel room, we took sowers and called Mom. She was happy we enjoyed ourselves, but not so happy that we met Luke. mom has never liked Luke because he broke up with Thalia and she thought he was "bad news." I tried to watch TV with Thalia for a while, but I feel asleep. once falling asleep all I could dream about was the moment I first saw Percy Jackson come out of the Olympic pool.


	5. Chapter 5

That night's dreams were the best I've had in years, and all it was is Percy. Oh no this can not be happening! I cant be in love with Percy Jackson or even like him right? I pushed away the thought quickly trying not to think about Percy. I noticed in was about 7:00, so I went to go fix my hair, brush my teeth and get ready for the morning.

After getting finished with my morning routine, I saw that Thalia was still sleep on her bed so I went to go watch TV. After I watched about 20 minutes of TV Thalia finally woke up. She was hungry, as all ways, so I ordered room service. Thalia and I watched TV in silence waiting for the food to arrive, which only took about 10 minutes.

Once getting finished eating we got our bags ready because today was the day that we left Tokyo that way I could get a head start at looking over my script. We were scheduled to leave later in the evening, so we made lunch reservations with Luke and sadly Rachel because Luke insisted she join us.

Thalia got all of her stuff together faster than I did because God knows that child had some fast arms and legs when she's ready to pack and leave somewhere. I was a little slower than Thalia because I also paid closer attention to neatness. Once we got finished packing we stayed in the hotel room playing video games that Thalia had some how managed the hotel's owner let us use.

At around the 5th level of the game it was almost lunch time. Thalia moaned and groaned when I told her that we had to go. By the time we got finished returning everything we put our suitcases in the back of the rental car we well rented.

We headed to The Japan House of Sushi, which is the restaurant Luke/Rachel recommended us eat at. The restaurant was about 10 miles from the hotel and the streets weren't busy so it took about 15 minutes to get there. We saw Luke and Rachel at the front of the restaurant waiting for us.

We went inside to find the place looking clean and organized just the way I like it. As soon as we sat down a waitress came and took our orders. Rachel wanted a simple salad because she was on a _diet_. Thalia and I ordered the same thing, the chicken-sushi sandwich. Luke ordered some sort of Japanese rolls. We all talked about how are lives have been and about the good memories we had with each other.

A little after our food came Luke continued to tell us the story of how him and Rachel met 3 years ago. It was when Luke first started in the Olympics and he was the fastest swimmer because Percy couldn't swim as fast as he could now. Luke was waiting outside of the training pool because it was locked and then a red-haired girl came up to the door waiting for it to be unlocked as well. That girl was Rachel, and while they were waiting Luke and Rachel started to talk to each other. Once somebody finally came and unlocked the door Luke asked Rachel could they meet u later that day at the coffee shop uptown. Then they got to know each other better and started dating.

While we were waited for the check to come I saw someone with strangely familiar black haired boy in front of another boy with black hair but it was even darker. As soon as I saw their faces I knew who the were, Percy Jackson and Nico Di'Angelo. I guess Luke saw them too because he started waving at them and signed for them to come sit with us. As they were coming our way I noticed how handsome Percy looked with his messy jet-black hair and tight Under Armor shirt. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about stuff like that. I mean how could I think like that when I hardly even knew the guy. I was really upset with myself, but when I saw Thalia staring in one direction I followed he gaze to Nico. I couldn't believe what was seeing! Thalia Grace, my best friend who has NEVER fallen for a guy after Luke, was staring at a guy she just met yesterday.

I had to kick Thalia to get her back into reality because the two boys were now approaching. Once I kicked her she looked pissed off until I signed her that she was staring at Nico and she just shrugged. Although Thalia shrugged her shoulders, I knew that she was truly embarrassed.

After finally arriving at our table the boys said hey and told us that they were just getting carry-out. We told them about our morning and what happened and that we were about to leave anyways. Soon after the boys arrived the waitress returned with our check and we split the price. We all put in an even amount and left a fair tip.

Finished with paying for our food, I noticed that Thalia and I needed to get going before we missed our fight. Before leaving we all exchanged numbers and addresses. Turns out that everyone lives in New York, so it wouldn't be hard for all of us to keep in touch. After saying our final goodbyes Thalia and I headed for the airport.

At the airport we unloaded our things and went inside waiting to board. After about 5 minutes of being there they called everyone to board the plane. Thalia and I had to go through security check one more time because the people thought that Thalia and I had some weapon that we tried to board the pane with. Once finished with security check we went to go board, with our first class tickets. Thalia liked the first class area because i was quieter and easier for her to hear her music and take her mind off of her fear of heights. After about two hours or so I feel asleep on Thalia's shoulder. While falling asleep I thought about everything that would happen once got back home in the U.S.

**(A.N.) Hey guys! I apologize for the short chapters before. I hope I won't have to do short chapters like the ones before. I don't know if this is long enough, but I appreciate your support and advise. Please continue to review and give me some advise! I'm open to any ideas you guys may have, so please make some suggestions! Once again THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up about two hours later. Now, we only had about a hour or so before we landed in New York at the J.F.K. Airport. I looked over a Thalia who was now asleep. After being asleep for about two hours I needed something to drink and to use the bathroom. I unbuckled my seatbelt and headed for the bathroom.

When I was walking out of the bathroom I accidentally ran into someone. When I looked up I saw someone's seaweed green eyes. I ran into Percy once again except this time I did it one a plane. "Sorry," I stated after we stared into each others eyes for at least thirty seconds. "No...no I should of been watching where I was going," he said while we both blushed, him turning a darker shade of red than me. " I'm sorry," we said both at the same time. " Uh, this is awkward now so why don't I just go now." "Yeah," I said blushing so more, " I should go back and check on Thalia. Once again sorry for bumping into you. I should of been watching where I was going and then none of t-" I was cut off by him laughing at my rambling, which made me blush even more. Now I could feel the heat on my checks and I tried to look away that way he wouldn't see my blushing. "Bye Annabeth it was nice meeting well bumping into you again." "You too," I said back with a smile plastered on my face. "Oh and Annabeth, maybe we could hang out sometime, you know once we get back in New York and you're not busy acting." "I would really like that. Thanks for the offer." After saying that we parted our ways.

When I got back to my seat I saw Thalia was awake and she looked happy but suspicious about something. "Why are you so happy? You look like you did when we were watching the Olym-," Thalia stopped alking finally putting the pieces together. " Oh my gosh, you were talking to Percy weren't you!" "Yes," I said finally letting the truth be reveled. "I bumped into coming from out of the bathroom." Thalia had a smirk on her face probably filling quit satisfied with her observations.

After hearing heavy metal in my ear for the next hour, we finally arrived in the U.S. Before exiting the plane, Percy caught up with us and we talked about random things, like the economy, the weather, and the Olympics. Before we all caught cabs back to our homes, Percy asked Thalia and me to meet him at the coffee shop close to the computer company building uptown in two hours. Since Thalia and I lived about five miles from the shop we accepted.

Once we arrived back home Thalia and I put up all of the things we took with us to Tokyo along with all the new things we got from our hotel gift shop. Thalia , as usual, was done before me. It was well over a hour and thirty minutes after I got done. Because we agreed to meet Percy at the coffee shop we started to leave. We walked because it was a warm day in new York, and the warm days were the best days. Before long we arrived at the coffee shop. Percy wasn't here yet, so we ordered some coffee. Even though it was warm outside coffee was good either way.

About ten minutes have past, but Percy wasn't ate nor was he here yet. Right when Thalia mentioned we leave Percy came through the door followed be an emo boy, who was Nico. I was shocked to see Nico and so was Thalia. Percy spotted us sitting in our corner seats and came over along with Nico. We greeted the two boys and just made simple conversation until it happened.

Percy's POV (A little time backwards before coffee shop)

Once I got home from the airport, I called Nico. I knew he already arrived in New York because he took an earlier flight than me. I was scheduled to meet the girls in two hours and I wanted t see if Nico wanted to join me, considering him and Thalia seemed like they enjoyed each other. " Hey Nico," I said into my phone. " Hey Percy, what's up?" " Well I wanted to know if you would like to go to the coffee shop with me to meet Annabeth." "No w-" "Thalia is going to be there." "Ok I'm in." I could practically hear him smile. "O meet me at my house. We're going to the coffe shop near the computer company building." "Ok Percy, see you there." After that the call was ended.

When I got off the phone with Nico I took a quick shower and put on some decent clothes. Nico arrived at my house and hour early, so we started to play Call of Duty. After playing nonstop for about forty -five minutes we stopped and got ready to head toward the coffee shop. It was a nice day in New York with fairly good weather, so we walked.

Although I really wanted to drive my car Black Jack, I knew I shouldn't. 1. It was nice out today and 2.i didn't want Annabeth thinking I'm a lazy snob trying to show off my new car. I don't see why I wanted to stay on Annabeth's good side, but I did. I also wanted to get to know her better and give her anything she needed, although she seemed more independent than other girls that I liked.

I was snapped back into reality when Nico tapped my shoulder signaling me that we had arrived at the coffee shop. Once we got inside I looked for Annabeth and Thalia. I found them in the back corner of the store. We walked over and they greeted us. I was shocked to see that they had coffee, and Annabeth seemed to be reading my mind because she gave me the _no matter how good it feels outside coffee is still good _look. I nodded in understanding.

We just sat there and talked about high school, funny memories, and Nico told Thalia and annabeth how he became an Olympic swimming champion. It all started in high school when Nico we more emo than he is now. He was my best friend in high school along with my other best friend Grover, who died senior year in high school. We all used to hang out and chill by the pool at my house. At firs Nico didn't like the water while Grover couldn't get into the water because he had a disease in his legs, which was the cause of his death. After Grover and I kept on encouraging him to swim more, he did and he liked it. After a while Nico was in the pool with me and he soon joined the swim team. After joining the swim team Nico became less emo. Then, in senior year when Grover pasted away Nico and I would go out and swim to clear our heads. When I got the offer to go to NYU, Nico got another offer. We kept in touch and when we were about to graduate from college we both got the offer to go to the Olympics. Now, here we are. We're both in the Olympics and no sitting in a coffee shop talking to some friends.

After talking my phone started ringing. Nico wouldn't move, so I answered it in the booth. It was Paul, my step-dad. "Hey, Paul" " Hey Percy look I have some bad news," he paused about to cry. "Your...your mom has cancer and it's bad. The doctors don't know if it's curable." I didn't answer back instead I dropped my phone and started crying not caring that I was in public. I forgot about everyone else until I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up an looked straight into Annabeth's mesmerizing intense grey eyes.

I sat there for about thirty more minutes crying in Annabeth's shoulder. I could feel it getting really wet, but I could tell she didn't mind. I haven't told them what happened yet because I couldn't get it out. Now I was about to try again. "My...my mom has ca...can...cancer! And it's not curable so far." I started to cry again just thinking about the thought of my mom laying in a hospital bed dying. "Percy," Annabeth started after getting me to look into her eyes," It's going to be ok. You can get through this, and if your mom is as strong and happy as you I'm sure she can get through it too." "Look Dude, I sorry. I know how it can feel to lose your mom." It was true because Nico's mom died when he was three in a car accident. " Yeah Percy I'm sorry," stated Thalia. " Thanks guys. It really helps that you're trying to cheer me up. Especially Thalia and Annabeth considering they haven't known me for a long time or met my mom." " Yeah Percy were here for you. Isn't that right Thalia?" " Yeah Percy."

I told them that I should probability go check on my mom and Paul. They all volunteered to come, so I let them, considering I may need someone to cheer me up. We all walked to my mom's apartment building since it wasn't too far away and nobody minded walking. When we arrived at my mom's apartment Paul answered the door. Right when he saw it was my he took me into a hug. Once he let me out of his hug I introduced Thalia and Annabeth, since he already new Nico. They just waved and said hello.

When he let us in I saw my mom laying on the couch looking sick. I hugged her and told her that we would get through this. All she told me after I said that was that she was going to say the same thing to me. I introduced the girls and they gave her a hug telling her that they hoped she got better. We stayed there for about thirty more minutes, and then we left.

" I like your mom. She's very nice and pretty too," Annabeth said out of the blue when we left making Thalia and Nico laugh while making me smile. " Thank you. She said the same about you." Annabeth smiled at what I said and we continued walking until we had to go our separate ways. We said our good byes, then left. Thalia and Annabeth going one way, Nico the other, and me going one way.

Once I got home I took a bath and went to sleep. I kept on thinking bout my mom and what Annabeth had said. I kept thinking until I finally went to sleep.

**(A.N.)This is just an update to chapter 6. Anyway... Hey guys this will probably be the last chapter I post for another week or so. I hope you enjoy it because it took about four hour to type it! Again please enjoy. Also please review. **

** I know that this chapter has some sad parts in it but I promise Percabeth and Thalico are coming up soon! Please keep reading and reviewing! - Alysa Smith (Percabeth1Shipper)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

When I woke up, I saw a pool of drool on my pillow and I quickly got a wet wash cloth to wipe it off. When I heard a knock a the door I thought it was Nico, but when I opened up the door I was surprised when I saw Annabeth. I looked at her with a confused, scared expression because I was curious to why she was here so early. "Percy," Annabeth started," why are you still in your pajamas?" "Because it's early in the morning." "You do realize it's about 1:00 in the afternoon, right." I quickly looked at the clock on the wall, just now caring for the time. When I noticed she was right I blushed and I could feel my checks redden. She laughed at my. Oh, how I loved her laugh... ok something is wrong with me. I've know this girl for about a week and yet it feels like I've known her my whole life and worst of all I think I'm in _love. _"Come on Percy. I want to take you somewhere to get your mind off of yesterday." "Ok, just let me get dressed."

Once I finished getting dressed and we where leaving, I asked Annabeth where she was taking me. She said her favorite place in the city, so I was ok with it. When we arrived at Annabeth's favorite place, I saw Thalia AND Nico with picnic basket set out and I saw the best view of New York. We on top of a hill just on the outskirts of the city. You could see the whole city from one spot and get to feel as if you're touching the sky. Nico gave me a grin, while Thalia just leaned back on a tree close to the forest.

"So, do you like it?" Annabeth asked. "Nope," I said," I love it!" They all cheered and began to eat our sandwich and chips. We talked about random things, and I noticed that Nico seemed more chill with Thalia than he was with other girls around him, he wasn't even like that around me. I was hurt but happy that Nico had finally found someone he could relate to. After a little while, we started talking about the Olympic and high school. I aslo told Annabeth about how much I loved this spot and how it was the perfect place to have a picnic. she smiled and continued talking.

When we got finished Annabeth's phone rang. I didn't know who it was but when she answered it her face expression changed from happy to upset. " I'm sorry but Thalia and I have to go." " Why?" "Mom, called because I have auditions today ,and since you are my "manager" you have to be there." "Oh, well by guys! Call you later Nico!" I looked at Nico and did a kissy face and he gave me a death glare. Annabeth did the same thing to Thalia, getting the same results. I said thanks for bringing me out and then they cleaned up their messes and left.

When Thalia was out of reach I asked Nico what was up between him and Thalia. he said nothing but I could tell it was something. I kept asking until he said that he liked her because she liked all the things he did and they were really good friends. I told him I felt the same way about Annabeth and he just sighed and started cleaning up his mess.

After cleaning up our messes I suggested we go down to the pool and practice/train. he agreed and we left for the pool. On the drive to the pool in Nico's car, which for some odd reason the tag said **GHSTKNG**, told Nico about how being on the hill made me think of Grover. He agreed saying that Grover would really like the way they kept nature clean and how he was this big ecosystem geek. I still couldn't believe he had died just because of some stupid leg disease.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Nico slammed on breaks a sent me forward. I looked at him like he was crazy and then looked up to notice little kids walking in the road. I tried to catch my breath as the kids moved out of the way and the car started to move. After a few minutes we arrived at the pool. We already had swim trunks in Nico's car, so we went inside to put them on. After getting dressed I ran over to the pool,and since it was a bad day for most people to come swimming, I didn't have to wait for people to make way for me. I came up to the surface to see Nico coming out of the changing room wearing his jet-black skull trunks. Compared to my sea green ones, which matched my eyes, his trunks looked scary.

Nico got into the water and said race as soon as he did, so I wasn't ready to swim. He was half a lap ahead of me, but I still beat him. He was fast, but not as fast as me. When I'm in the water I feel like the water helps me think and feel stronger. I could even beat Luke, who held the best record before me on the Olympics swim team.

After swimming for about two hour we decided to leave and go home. Nico leaved don the street from where I lived,so he dropped me off and I went inside to go eat. After eating I took a long hot shower helped heal the pains of my shoulders. When I got out I decided to call Mom. I was so wrapped u in my day earlier I didn't get to call her.

The phone rang four times before Paul answered." Hey Paul, this is Percy. How is Mom doing?" "She's asleep right now and she is feeling a little better than yesterday, but the doctors say that the cancer is moving through her body with rapid speed." I could tell when he said that last part he was on the verge of tears, so I tried to end the conversation quickly. "Oh,ok. I was just wondering. But Paul," it was hard to get the rest out but I needed to say it so I said it. " do you think Mom will get better?" "To be honest Percy, I don't know, but he's a fighter like you and she'll try her best to get through this." "Thanks, I'll try to call tomorrow. Please tell Mom I said hey if she wakes up." "Will do, Percy. Bye." "Bye"

With that I went off to bed thinking about the fun I had today and how I got to talk to Annabeth. she was smart, funny, nice, and every other thing that any guy would ever want for the characteristics of a girlfriend of wife. While thinking bout her laugh I slowly fell asleep.

**So, that's chapter 7! I hope guys enjoyed it and once again I apologize for not be able to update. I hope this chapter is long enough and that I can write some more chapters soon! :)**

**PLEASE REVEIW! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH! PLEASE REVEIW! **

** HAVE SOME COOKIES MY READERS! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

The next morning when I woke up I decided to take a run, so I put on my grey jogging suit and put up my messy blonde hair into a ponytail. After doing that I put on my running shoe and headed out the door. I ran to the coffee shop close to the house, so if the press sees me I'll have a quick way home. I ordered a blueberry muffin and a frappe. I handed the clerk a ten and told him to just keep the change as a tip. He took a pen and wrote something on the back of the receipt before handing it to me.

While I was about to sit down I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Percy walking my way with a coffee in hand. "Hey Seaweed Brain," I said using the nickname I gave him. I call him Seaweed Brain because he loves the ocean and he can make stupid mistakes, and he calls me Wise Girl because he says that I am smart. "Hey Wise Girl, so did you get the movie role?" "I don't know yet but I'm supposed to find out later this evening." "Oh well, I hope you get the role." "Yeah me too because they said it would be mine if I went to go watch the Olympics, but then they told another girl named Calypso Atlas to did the same thing. That's why I had to go audition the other day during the picnic." "That's to bad," Percy said. At first I thought he knew who Calypso was because when I said her name, he froze up. I ignored the thought and continued our conversation. "Yeah, so how's your mom doing?" "She's getting a little better, but for the most part she's still in bad shape." "Oh Percy, I'm so sorry. I just wish I could help." "No, you've helped enough because everytime I tell my mom about how much fun I'm having with you she smiles and acts stronger." "Ok, I wont help," I lied.

Since we were now sitting down I looked at what the clerk had written on the back of the receipt. It was his phone number! Percy was looking at it too and what I saw in his eyes were not happiness or funniness, but jealousy. I couldn't believe it Percy was jealous because the store clerk gave me his number! I could not believe it, so instead of saying anything about it I just continued our conversation.

Percy's POV **Sorry but I have to!**

I couldn't believe two things 1) that my ex-girlfriend from high school, Calypso, was trying to beat Annabeth for a role in a movie, that I was secretly supposed to be in. And 2) that I wasjealous of the store clerk. Annabeth and I aren't even in a relationship but yet I was jealous because the store clerk gave Annabeth his phone number. She laughed at it while I was pissed at the man. I wanted to walk over there and strangle him, but I resisted the urge to do so.

As Annabeth and I talked I could see the clerk look over here at her and I would send him a death glare. The last time Annabeth noticed and burst into laughter while I just sat there bushing. "Percy, I have to ask you a question." She said it like I had to answer it or she would never talk to me again, so I answered it. " You see Calypso and I were friends in middle school. In high school I finally got the courage to ask her out and she said yes. We dated for a few months and that's when everything changed. She started to get meaner and hanging out with a the popular people, who I think put on to much makeup but not enough clothes. Calypso started to be mean and tried to separate me from Grover and Nico saying that I was too cool to hang around them since I was the swim team captain. I kept on telling her no, but she demanded it so I tried to hang out with her more because I thought that would make her go back to her old self. She was nicer and liked to hang around with Grover and Nico before she started hanging out with all the popular kids. A month later I was still dating Calypso, but nothing was happening except for the fact that she was getting meaner. So, I decided to break up with her and that's when found her talking to my friend from the swim team, Ethan Nakamura. I listened in on their conversation and found out she was pregnant. I knew it wasn't my kid since we had never went that far in our relationship, and I didn't want to go that far in any relationship until after marriage. Anyway, I almost past out. I pretended I wasn't there and acted like I was just coming into the room calling her name. A minute later she appeared in front of me. She was about to kiss me until I stopped her. I shock me head no and told her what I knew and that we were though. After that we never talked, and I later found out that she had a little girl. I found this out because she sent a letter saying that she was sorry and hoped I would some day find the right one for me. So, that's my story on Calypso and I although I don't know if she ever kept the baby. If so the kid would be about 10 years old because I'm 25 and she was born when I was in 11th grade." "Percy, I'm sorry about what happened to you and Calypso. I also want to say that she kept the baby." I looked at her puzzled because it wasn't everyday that you heard someone you knew for about two weeks say that they knew something about someone from your past that you didn't even know. She must of noticed my confusion because she continued talking. "I saw Calypso with a little girl at the auditions the other day. I didn't know why she was there, but I guess now I do." "Yeah."

"Annabeth, I have to tell you something," I started. "Ok go ahead." "Well I-" I was cut off by the ringing of my phone. I took it out off my pocket and saw that it was Paul. I looked at Annabeth and she motioned for me to answer it. I hung up in a hurry and explained to Annabeth that my mom was in the hospital again having a hard time breathing and moving. She said that she would go with me but I told her no, so instead she told me to tell my mom that that she said hey and get well soon. I said okay and zoomed out the coffee shop and headed for the hospital.

** So I hope you like it and enjoyed reading it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

I ran to the hospital knowing that if I drove that I would get blocked in New York traffic. When I got there I went to the desk where I saw a nurse standing. "Hello I need information on Sally Blofis." The nurse typed something into the computer before responding. "Ok, but sir before I can give that information out I need to know who you are." "Oh right, sorry. I'm her son Percy Jackson." "Oh yes, you're one her list of people to tell. Your mom is **currently** in surgery for a liver transplant. She came in about thirty minutes ago with her husband. She need the transplant right away, and luckily her doctor thought this might happen, so her called a liver in the other day. She is still in surgery and will be for about two or three more hours." "Thank you and could you tell me where her husband is?" " In the hallway across from the operating room." "Thanks again," I said as I ran down the hall to see Paul.

When I saw Paul I was shocked. I knew he cared about my mom but not that much! When I saw him he had tears running down his cheeks quicker than he could wipe one five more fell down. Whe I was in high school Paul was my English teacher, and that's how he met my mom. While they were dating Mom got alittle I'll for about two months. She was in bad shape and Paul was really upset because he liked my mom. He had cried while mom was ill, but not this much. Ever since I've known Paul, he has never cried this much. I was alittle happy because he cared so much for my mom. Even if I was upset I couldn't help but to smile a little.

As I walked toward Paul, he saw me and stood up. He went over and hugged me. "What happened?" "Percy, you mom's liver went into failure this morning. I didn't call until after I officially knew what was wrong with her. When I woke up this morning she was still asleep, so I decided to make us breakfast. When I came back into the room about and hour later with the pancakes in my hand-" "Where they blue?" I asked just to make Paul smile. "No, now as I was saying," Paul said with a slight smile on his face. "I had the pancakes on a try with some milk and syrup. Your mom had turned pale and when I checked her pulse it was weak. I tried to shake her slightly and call her name but she wouldn't wake up. After that I picked her up and carried her to the car. I got here quickly since traffic wasn't that bad and I was slightly speeding. After I knew what was going on I called you."

"Ok. Do you mind if I call some friends?" "Go ahead. I'm about to go see if I can get an update on your mom." As Paul was leaving I texted Nico, Luke, and for some odd reason, Annabeth. Paul came back a few seconds after I got finished texting everyone. He shook his head signaling that he couldn't get an update. After a few moments of sitting there Nico came running through the door.

Nico was always like family to me because he was always there for me and he was the one that helped me get through Grovers and my dad's death. Plus, my mom loved Nico although she didn't like his emo style. She always said it was too dark and mysterious. I knew Noco got it from his dad, Hades.

When Nico saw me, he walked up to me and hugged me. I was shocked to Nico hugged me because he NEVER hugged anyone but my mom. He pulled away from me and asked if I was ok. I nodded my head yes, then we sat down by Paul.

After a while later Luke came in. I wasn't as close to Luke as I was to Nico, but Luke was still family. He was the first one to welcome Nico and me onto the Olympics swim team. I was happy everyone had came, well almost everyone. I still hadn't heard from Annabth and I was getting worried because I thought she was mad at me for ditching her at the coffee shop.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that my phone was going off until Nico tapped me on the shoulder and pointed at my pocket. I stood up and excused myself going to go answer the phone. I looked down to see who it was once I got it out of my pocket. It was Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth." "Heyp Pecy, I'm so sorry that I couldn't talk to you earlier or that I can't be there. It turns out that I'm supposed to get the part because Calypso and I had a competition between one another with our acting and I won. Now, I'm supposed to be in theovie and I had to stay at the studio rehearsing that way my mother wouldn't kill me. So, how's your mom?" "She's still in surgery ad will be for about another thirty minutes to an hour." "Oh, ok. Once again Percy I'm sorry that I couldn't be there." "It's ok, but do you think you may be able to come?" I know I probably sounded desperate to her but I didn't care because I was desperate. "Yeah Thalia and I are on our way although I still can't believe it's already 11:30. I've been in the studio for an hour." "Ok thanks Annabeth I'll see you then. Bye." "Bye Percy."

When I got back to where the guys and Paul were sitting I saw that Rachel had made an appearance. I wasn't to happy about that because every time Luke and Rachel are together you see them sucking each other's face off. In fact, they looked like they were on the verge of don't that just now. Nico cleared his throat signaling Luke and Rachel to stop, clearly showing my discomfort. It's go that Nico can read my expression when I'm upset of feeling discomfort, but sometimes it's bad because he knows that he can tease me about something and I'll feel uncomfortable.

Nico cleared his thoat again, this time making it louder, which got Luke and Rachel's attention. They separated just seconds after Nico had cleared his thoat. We all talked and then after a while Annabeth and Thalia came in with a bunch of food from McDonalds. Nico got really excited because he LOVED McDonalds! It was his favorite resturant, but for some odd reason Noco mainly liked their happy meals.

Nico must of told Thalia or Annabeth about his happy meal obsession because as Annabeth gave everyone 20 peice chicken nuggets with a coke, she gave Nico a happy meal and a small come. Nico thanked her and started eating his happy meal, which was chicken nuggets and French fries. All of us thanked Annabeth and Thalia then we went to eating our food.

By the time we were finished the nurse from the desk came towards us with a smile on her face. " ?" "Uh that would be me," Paul said standing up. "Alright Mr. Blowfis, your wife is through with surgery but will have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days depending on if she's stable or not. You can all go see her if you want, she's in room 37. Oh, and she may still be a sleep but just wait a few minutes until she wakes up. It should be soon." We all thanked her, through our thrash away, and headed to see Mom.

There was a nurse in Mom's room when we got there, and it seemed like she was checking her pulse and vital signs, or a least that's what Annabeth whispered into my ear. After being in there for two minutes after we came in the nurse left. We sat there and waited for mom to wake up. It took about 10 minutes of waiting, but Mom was slowly waking up. Pa, who was sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed, stood up and kissed to top of her head. "Hey Paul, where's Percy?" "I'm right here Mom," I said leaning over to kiss her cheek and hug her. "Are you ok, Sally?" "Yeah, just a little sore and tired from surgery."

After saying that Mom looked up and saw everyone. When she saw them a bigger smile came to her lips. "Hey Nico." "Hey Sally," Noco said leaning over to give her a hug with tears treating to come out of his eyes. "Hello Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, and who is this young lady?" Mom asked pointing to Rachel. Luke and Rachel haven't been dating for that long because they met in Japan where Rachel was selling her art, so Mom didn't know Rachel yet. "This is my girlfriend Rachel Dare, Sally." "Well it's nice to meet you although I wish we were meeting under different circumstances." "It's a pleasure," Rachel said with a smile plastered on her face, although you could tell it was fake.

We all just smiled and talked for a while until we had to go so Mom could rest. On the way out the door I tried to tell Annabeth what I meant to tell her earlier at the coffe shop. "Hey Annabeth, about earlier at the coffee shop. I meant to tell you something." "Ok, go ahead." "I will be playing one of the rolls of one of the Olympic swimmers in the movie with you. I will actually be playing the guy that helps to inspire you to be an Olympic swimmer," I said. I had just noticed that Annabth was a few steps behind me. "Annabeth you ok?" "Yeah I just can't believe you're going to be in the movie with me." "Yeah well so is Nico and Luke." "Really?" "Yeah we got calls from the director daying he wants his movie to be realistic so he wants us to be on a swim team with you in the movie." "That's great do you know anything else?" "Yep, since you got the main role they're giving Calypso the role of your friend who betrays you and convinces one of your teammates, Luke, into trying to get you disqualified." "Oh, so that's who's getting that part. I read through the whole thing and I kept on wondering who was going to play that role." "Yep it's Calypso. Her and Luke will play the people that try to bring you down in the movie. I can't wait to start filming!" "Me either! Oh and Percy, do you think you can train me?" "Yeah how about in an hour?" "Perfect! Can you come to my house? I have a pool there." "Yeah I'll meet you there."

I ran home to go get on my swim trunks and everything I would need to teach Annabeth with. I had five minutes before I had to leave, so I made sure I had fully packed my bag with extra clothes, my favorite goggles, and a pair of swimming flippers for Annabeth to use. I told Nico where I was going and that I would be back later so he could just order some food from somewhere.

I was now at Annabeth's door waiting to be let in. When the door open I saw Annabeth in a grey bikini with an owl on it. It took all I could to keep my mouth closed. "Come on in. The pool is in the back, I'll be down in a minute. I have to go get my goggles." "Ok, Ill be in the pool."

Annabeth pointed to the back door and then disappeared up the stairs. When I walked out I was surprised to see that Annabeth had a bigger pool than I did, and I was an Olympic swimmer! I took off the shirt I had put on earlier and put on my goggles. I than jumped into the pool and sunk to the bottom, letting the water consume me.

When I heared footsteps I popped back to the surface and saw Annabeth, now with her hair up in a ponytail and grey goggles on. I mentally made a note to ask Annabeth what's with her and the color grey. I knew it could be like me and the color blue, but I'm sure Annabeth has another reason for liking the color grey. It could just be because of her eyes, but I still wanted to hear what she had to say.

Annabeth got into the pool and asked what the first step was. I got out and took the flippers from my bag. She looked confused so I explained. These will help you get used to having to kick harded because these weigh more than the regular ones." Realization popped onto her face, so I motioned for her to put them on.

She did as she was told and I got back into the pool. We were both in the pool now, so I told her to swim with the flippers on. She did okay but she needed to let the water hold up her weight more. I told her to lay on her stomach and then I but my arms on her hips. I then instructed her to swim and she did.

"Ok, now try that with out me holding you. Let the water hold your weight up just like I did." She nodded and then got ready. She took off fast but still not letting the water hold up her weight. "Annabeth," I called out," let the water hold you weight up. Work on it by going slow at first." She did as she was told and did it right. "Good job, Annabeth. Now, do it while going faster."

She did it on her fourth try. She then swam to me smiling then hugged me. "Thanks for the help Percy!" "Anytime," I said as my eyes locked onto hers, just like when I bumbed into her in Tokyo. Our faces were about five inches away. I started to lean in and so did she. Our faces were now just centimeters away. She froze in her spot, but I kept on leaning in and then our lips touched.

Right when they touched I could feel a spark between us. When I kissed Annabeth she immediately responded, and we stayed like that for a few minutes until we broke apart to breath. We then just stares into each other's eyes.

**A.N. So hey guys! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading this story! Also thank you for being a reader because I'm not that good a writing! I also hope that you have enjoyed the Percabeth in this chapter! Just to let you know there will be Thalico in later chapters, so once again thanks for being a reader and please review!**

** THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY WRITING! Please review and I hope you have enjoyed me story!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

It's been a week since Percy and I kissed, and as far as I know we're the only one that know about it. We are also the only ones that know about us dating! We had officially went on our first date two days ago. And right now I was currently at the studio waiting for all the guys to get here. I was going to talk to Thalia as I waited but she had to talk with the producer and director with my mother.

I tried making conversation with Calypso, but she was too business texting her husband, well at least that's who she said she was texting. She did have a diamond ring on, so maybe her and Ethan did get married and maybe he's the one that has their daughter, being that she wasn't here. Since I had no one to talk to I just sat there and put my headphones in.

I listened to five songs before the boys came in the room. I waved at them and hugged them. Although I was tempted to give Percy a peck on the cheek I knew I couldn't. So, instead I went for a hug and smile. Calypso looked at Percy in shock as we walked over to the director. "Percy Jackson is that you?" Asked Calypso. "Yep it's me. Oh, and I'm sure you remember my cousin Nico." "Yes, being that he beat up my husband in high school for getting me pregnant while I was with you." Nico just smiled grimly and shook his head. "So, what brings you here?" "Well, I'm in the movie. I'm on the swim team with Annbeth. The director told me you knew about this." "No, the only thing I knew was that the director had professional swimmers coming to play roles in the movie. He gave me the name Luke because he said I would work with him more than anybody."

"Well that's true because I'm part of your character's plan to destroy Annabeth's character," said Luke entering the conversation after hearing his name. "Oh, so you're Luke. It's nice to meet you, I am Calypso Nakamua." I thought she married him. Luke and Calypso shook each other's hands and we all began to walk over Thalia and the director.

"Hey guys. Davie," Thalia said talking to the director," this is Luke, Percy, and Nico." She said that as she pointed each boy out. "Thank you Thalia, and thank you for helping me pick out three Olympic swimmers that may want to play in the movie." Davie said that and all of us looked at her. She was the reason why the boys got to do the job! I was so proud of her I made a mental note to thank her later by taking her to a Green Day concert, although I hated their music.

"Alright so let's begin acting out scene one." Davie said that and showed us where to stand and how do do it. After Calypso and I remember our lines, we were the only main characters in the first scene, we acted it out while it was being filmed. About two hours later we were finished with recording for that day.

While we were leaving I quickly kissed Percy on the cheek and told him I would call him when I got home. Thalia and I stopped at a Chinese resturant before going home. After eating we headed back home. After arriving home I called Percy. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." "Hey Wise Girl." "So, I was wondering when could we tell everyone about us?" "Do you want to do it today." "Yes! We could do it at super. Have everyone over to eat super and then we could announce it." "Perfect I'll tell Nico and Luke. Do we need to bring anything?" "No, I'll get the food and drinks." "Ok, bye Wise Girl." "Bye Seaweed Brain." With that I hing up and went to go tell Thalia to order food from a Mexican restaurant close to the house.

"What for?" "Everyone is coming over." "Why is everyone coming over?" Thalia asked raising her eyebrow. "I have an announcement along with someone else." I smiled after I thought about Percy. "Oh my god! You're dating someone!" I stopped smiling the minute she said that. "It's Percy isn't it!" "Thalia Grace how the crap did you know?" "I saw you kiss him and you have been hanging out with him more often." "You saw us kiss?" "Yep, and then I told Nico about it." "You're kidding!" "Nope I called Nico and told him I saw you two kissing. And then he started laughing!" "THALIA GRACE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"I said as I started to run after her. "If you take one step closer I will post this pocture of you and Percy kissing online and send it to all of your friends. I stopped in my tracks afraid that she would do it.

After she seen that I had stopped she went to dial the Mexican restaurant's number. I went to go get out cups and plates for everybody. After I got finished doing that I sat in the living room and watched TV. "The food should be here in twenty minutes." "Ok." Thalia came and sat on the couch with me. About ten minutes later she got up to use the bathroom. She set her phone on the table, and I was going to grab it that way I could delete that picture. By the time I was about to get it Thalia came running back, grabbed it, and stuck her tongue out running back toward the bathroom.

Another fifteen minutes had passed and there was a ring at the door bell. Thalia, who was back from the bathroom, went to go answer it. After I hear the door reclose I saw Thalia walk into the dining room with stacks of Mexican food. She sat them down and then sat back down on the couch waiting for the boys to come.

A little while later there was another ring of the doorbell. I went to go answer it and when I did I saw Percy, Nico, Luke, and RED, which is what I called Rachel now because her whole name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare and she had red hair. I let them all in and showed them the way to the kitchen. When we arrived we saw Thalia fixing her plate. I glared at her while Nico just laughed.

After Nico was finished laughing we all started to fix our plates. When everyone finished eating and were sitting in the living room, Percy and I made our announcement. Everyone congratulated us even Thalia and Noco said it then even though they had already said it earlier.

Later that night Luke and Rachel left so it was just Thalia, Nico, Percy, and me. Percy and I were holding hands. "So, you and kelphead. Ops I said it incorrectly it's Seaweed Brain, right." I glared at Thalia, Percy blushed, and Nico and Thalia were laughing his asses off. I sent daggers to both of them making them shit up. I smirked and so did Percy.

Percy and I went to the backyard and laid down on a blanket on a small hill and looked at the stars. We left out of the living room because Thalia and Nico played their punk music loud and it was getting annoying. Percy put his fingers through mine after me laid down and I squeez his. We laid there talking about the different constilations until I heard Percy yawn. "Well, it looks like some is tiered.""Yeah. Do you mind if I go home?" "Of course not, it's been a long day. Go home get a good nights rest and tomorrow we will go see your mom." "Ok, thank you Annabeth." "It's nothing's, now go get Nico and you guys go home. Besides it's already," I paused to look at the time on my phone. "It's almost midnight!" I half way yelled. "Well then I better get going. Come on let's go."

When we walked in we saw the most shocking sight ever, Thalia was on the couch asleep with Nico's hand around her hip. Percy got out his phone and took a picture, I soon did the same with mine. Looks like I'll get her back! I thought up of a plan of how to get back on Thalia and Nico and then I told Percy. He smiled so I started the plan.

I woke up Thalia while he woke up Nico. When Thalia woke up she tried to get up but must of had Nico holding her down. She looked down saw Nico's arm and jumped off the couch. Nico was shocked so he rolled off the couch. Percy and I started cracking up as a Thalia and Nico started to ask what happened.

Instead of telling them both off a showed them the pictures we took. Both f there faces turned as red as tomatoes and Percy and I cracked up again. Both of them glares at us making us laugh even harder. Thalia stomped her way to her room while Nico did the same to the door and they both slammed the doors shut. "Well that was funny!" "Yes it was, and I hate to leave but I have too." "Ok, goodnight Seaweed Brain." "Goodnight, Wise Girl." With that he left and i went to bed.

**Sorry this ain't that long! I will have longer chapters in the future! I will also have THALICO! So please review! **

** If I get 2 more reviews I will add Thalico in the 13 chapter. **

**If I get 4 more reviews I will add Thalico in the 12 chapter.**

**If I get 6 more reviews I will add Thalico in the 11 chapter!**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THALICO!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nico's POV

It's been a month since Percy and Annabeth announced that they were together. Thalia and I had to keep quiet for a week just because the two love birds tried to hide their love for one another! Now, every time a say a girl is good looking Percy tries to get me to go out with her just because he is in a relationship. So what all of my closest friends are in relationships, that doesn't mean that I have to be in one.

It's not the fact that I don't want to be in a relationship it's the fact that I actually like someone who I think likes me. The worse part so far about not being in a relationship is being around them all the time and talking about stuff you both like. My- want- to- be- girlfriend is Thalia Grace, that's right, I like the scariest, punkish girl in history of the world! But the worse part about it is when Sally sees us together she says that we would make a perfect couple. The only reason why she says that is because she knew that Percy and Annabeth would get together and the day we went to the hospital she guessed that they were a couple before they could get finished saying hey.

I wish Thalia and I were together, but I don't know if she likes me back. Today we were supposed to go see a Green Day concert, Annabeth's gift to Thalia, and I got to go because Annabeth was going on a date with Percy that day while Luke was too busy sucking Rachel's face of to respond. That left Thalia with me. I think she tried to avoid going with me because she likes me, but I dout it.

Now, I was sitting on my couch waiting for Thalia to come pick me up for the concert, being that I had no clue where the concert was being that it was out of town. I was about to wrap up a movie when I got a text from Thalia. "Hey, be there in like five minutes, so hurry up Death Breath!" Ever since Percy called Annabeth Wise Girl and Annabeth called Percy Seaweed Brain Thalia has been calling me Death Breath while I call her Pinecone Face. "Ok, Pinecone Face see you when you get here." "You better watch your luck Di'Angelo." After she texted that I went to go get everything for the concert.

Thalia was now outside at and waiting for me to get in the car. I had to make sure I had everything then I walked out and got in the car. "Hey Death Breath." "Good to see you too, Pinecone Face." "You ready?" "Yep lets get our Green Day on!" She laughed at what I said. God, how I love that laugh and... wait hold up Nico! She may not like you back. With that in my mind I refrained from thinking anymore about how much I liked her and everything about her.

After driving for a while in a comfortable silence we were at the stadium were the concert would be held. We got our tickets out, front row, and when in. Going through security was quick, so we were able to arrive at our seats faster. Thalia started telling me about the songs they were going to play and which ones were her favorite.

A good thirty minutes later and the concert was about to start. Green Day came out, welcomed everybody, thanked everybody for coming out, and then sung 21 Guns. After singing 21 Guns they sung Boulevard of Broken Dreams with Thalia and I singing every word they sung. They sung. Couple of more songs, then it was time to sign autographs and since Thalia and I had backstage passes weber to hang out with the band.

"ComH on Death Breath, I want to get my poster signed," Thalia said as the concert ended. I followed her as she went to get her poster signed. Some how she managed to get her poster signed first. When everyone else got there posters signed we got to hang out with the band.

They asked us different questions about ourselves and then we did the same thing to them. We started to listen to different types of punk music as we talked. Then we all went out to eat because they loved us so much. I was about to freak because o loved Green Day so much and by Thalia's expression she loved them just as much as I did , maybe even more.

Two hours had passed and then the band had to leave leaving just Thalia and O to talk. "I can't believe we just hung out with Green Day!" "Nor can I Thalia!" " What shocked me was that they let us eat dinner with them." "They are so awesome," I said as we sat in the car. "Yeah that was amazing!" After Thalia said that we locked eyes. Her electric blue eyes on my black ones.

I couldn't look away and it seemed that she felt the same way because she didn't move either. I slowly moved in not knowing what to do. She did the same, until our lips met. When our lips touched it was like a perfect connection between us.i slowly deepened the kiss. It seemed to me she didn't mind so I continued to seeped the kiss to the extent where I thought we had to stop.

I looked at her when we pulled back to get air. Thalia looked angry so I tried to apologize. "Thalia, I'm so-" I was cut off by her pushing her lips against mine again. She deepened the kiss this time. I didn't know what else to do besides kiss back so that's what I did. She pulled back gasping for air. We stayed silent just looking into each other s eyes. "You don't know how much I've been wanting to so that," I said after I stared into Thalia's eyes. "I do, actually because I be wanted to kiss you too." "Well then. So, I know this sound stupid but does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Yes, it does Ghost King," Thalia answered my question with a smile on her face. After that we left the parking lot of the concert.

The next day Thalia and I were texting on the phone trying to figure out when to tell everyone we're together. After about ten minutes we decided we would tell everyone when we go see Sally after we film some more of the movie.

It was now 10:00 so Percy and I started to leave for the movie set. Once we got there Annabeth and Thalia were already there. We all said hello and Percy kissed Annabeth on the cheek. A little later after we arrived Luke and Rachel arrived, soon followed by Calypso. Once everybody was there he discussed the movie more and told us all of our part, except for Thalia.

When Thalia said "Action" Annabeth began talking to Percy, Luke, and me because we were her team members. We were at the part on the movie were Calypso was about to convince Luke to device Annabeth. We wrapped up that scene after it being filmed five times. The director told us we would go straight into the Olympics part tomorrow, since we got as far as that sene.

We all agreed than left to go see Sally. Since she was like family to me I got a little emotional seeing her in bad shape. I guess Percy feels the same way, but worse. We arrived at the hospital and went up to see Sally. We all got to the room and said hey to Sally since Paul was asleep in the chair.

"Ok everybody, I have an announcement to make," I said slight nervously. "Percy come over here." Percy did as he was told still not knowing what was going on. "Percy you ain't the only one with a girlfriend. I am now Thalia's boyfriend!" Annabeth went over to a smiling Thalia and hugged her. Percy congratulated me while Sally had a smirk saying ' I knew it ' plastered on her face. Thalia and o walked over to her smiling.

"I knew you would find someone that was meant to be with you, and it looks like you've found her. She loves punk things and the color black just like you, so she's perfect." "I know she is, Sally, I know she is." Sally just smiled and bent over to kiss my cheek. We stick around for a little bit and then we were kicked out because visiting hours were over. We all said by to Sally then left.

Annabeth kept on asking questions like how long have Thalia and I been together and why hadn't Thalia told her. Thalia just said yesterday and because of they didn't tell us, although we already knew. Annabeth kept complaining while we just laughed. Later that night we ate dinner at Annabeth's and watched movies in her theater room.

At 11:30 Percy and o decided it was time to go, besides Annabeth was already asleep with her head laid on Percy's chest and Thalia was almost asleep on mine. I told her goodnight then left for the house.

A. for the short chapter and not enough details but I've been busy. I hope you can forgive me. I really appreciate all of the nice reviews and I hope you guys review more often! So thanks for reading and reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe it. It has been two weeks since Thalia and Nico got together, and I just found out that my mom has passed away. I was at Annabeth's house when Paul called me crying. Right after I heard him say your mother has passed away the cancer got to bad I dropped the phone and dropped to my knees, since I was standing up. As a dropped to my knees I started to cry. Annabeth must of heard my phone drop because she came walking into the room. "Hey Percy what-" She quick talking as so as she saw me on my knees.

She ran over to me and put her arms around me, I did the same with her and continued crying. "Percy, what's wrong?" "Paul just told me... Mom passed away! The cancer was too bad!" "Oh my God, Percy I am so sorry! I really thought she was going to make it!" She was on the verge of tears, but I could tell she was trying to be strong. "How am I going to live without her? I already lost my dad and now I've lost my mom!" "Shh Percy,we'll get through this together." I looked up at her and she started to wipe the tears from my face. "Annabeth?" "Yes Percy." "How am I going to tell the others? Especially Nico?" "I don't know, but I do know is that we'll think of something." I shook me head and then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Annabeth." "No problem, let's call the others and then we can all go check on Paul." "Ok,lets go." We texted everyone and told them to meet at Annabeth's house. After everyone was here, I decided to tell everyone about my mom. It took me a minute, but I finally got it out after Annabeth gave me an encouraging smile. I continued and when I said my mom has passed away I almost had a mental breakdown. I started to cry alittle. Annabeth did too so I went over to her and hugged her like she did to me. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I then continued to say some things about what my mom had told me how she felt about everyone.

After I said what I had to say I saw Nico bust out crying and Luke had a few tears fall from his eyes. Everyone said they were sorry and then we went to the hospital to go see Paul. We a arrived at the hospital and everyone got out. When we went towards my moms room we saw Paul crying in the hallway sitting down in a chair. I ran up to him and hugged him right when I reached him. Paul looked up shocked to see me hug him with so much force, but he responded back to the hug.

We stayed like this for a few minutes and then the rest of my Grenada started to hug Paul and apologize for his lose. After hugging Paul everyone sat down and talked about the good times they had with Mom. I had some fun and embarrassing memories with my mother, but the best one is when we had went down to the beach in the summer before my dad passes away. I was little and my dad and I played on the water while Mom helped build my sandcastle. I smiled at the memory and then told Annabeth about it.

Annabeth smiled and said that it was getting late and that we should get going. I nodded my head in approval and than told Paul and the others what we though. Everyone agreed except for Paul, who had to fill out papers and call realities about what happened to Mom. We said our goodbyes to Paul then went out to the parking lot.

While we were outside we said our goodbyes to each other. "Good night Wise Girl." "Good night Seaweed Brain." That was Annabeth and I. This is Thalia and Nico. "Night Death Breath." "Night Pinecone Face." Luke and Rachel just stares at us like we were arguing over who got to kill them. We all said our final goodbyes then Nico in I got in my car Blackjack. Rachel and Luke got into his car Back Bitter. Annabeth and Thalia got into Annabeth's car, which didn't have a name.

Before we finally left I gave Annabeth a kiss and Nico did the same with Thalia. Once we arrived home I went upstairs to take a shower. It had been a long day. First I took Annabeth out to eat and we went tri a bowling alley. After doing that we went to her house and I found out that my mom had passed away. Annabeth was there for me all throughout Mom having cancer and I was thankful, so as I took a shower that was the only thing I could think about.

After I got out of the shower I put on a white T-shirt and green jersey shorts. I headed down stairs to start cooking Nico and I some supper since the poor guy didn't know how to cook that well. I put the hamburgers on the girl then went to turn on the TV. What I saw was madness, it was Annabeth and Thalia at the front off their house surrounded by people LIVE.

I told Nico what was going on and he was pissed. I turned off the grill while Nico put the half cooked burgers in the microwave and we headed to Annabeth and Thalia's. We arrived at their house in about three minutes because I was speeding. When arriving I saw Annabeth and Thalia stuck in Annaneth's car trying to be asked questions about their relationships with Nico and me. We quickly got out the car and ran over to Annabeth's car, but that was a mistake because as soon as the paparazzi saw us they bombarded us with some of the same questions that were being asked to the girls.

After struggling for 15 minutes to try to get the girls inside we finally managed because Thalia had called Annabeth's bodyguards. Once we were safely inside the bodyguards went outside to get the paparazzi away. We sat in the house asking the girls what happened and were they okay while the bodyguards got the press away. Annabeth told us that as soon as they arrived at the house and started to get out the car the paparazzi came up to them. She even mentioned that she thought she seen a camera. I told her she was correct because it was streaming LIVE footage of her and Thalia.

The bodyguards came back a few minutes later and said that outside was clear. We said ok then we all said our goodbyes again. We left the girls house , although they offered us the chance to stay, and went home and finished supper. After eating our hamburgers Nico and I went to bed. I had a hard time falling asleep because I kept on thinking about how hard my life would be without Mom. I started to cry and I couldn't stop so I cried myself to sleep.

The next day I got up and put on a pair of blue jeans with my shirt that had a trident on it, which is because my dad was named Posiedon and I got it in memory of him. I went to Nico's bedroom to wake him up asking what he wanted for breakfast, but when I went to his room nobody was there. I went downstairs and saw him eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey Nico. Why are you up?" I asked because I usually woke up before he did. "I wanted to get my stuff together for mine and Thalia's date." "Oh, where are you taking her?" "You remember that restaurant where my dad met my stepmom Persephone?" Nico asked. Persephone was Nico's stepmom because Nico's real mom pasted away in a bank robbery when he was young.

"Yes, I remember that restaurant. It's near where they're building the new mall." "Yep,that's it." "Well that's nice. I think Annabeth has some business thing to do with her mom so I am hanging out with Luke. We may swim and maybe go to that laser tag place that just opened up." "Alright, I'll see you later Perce I have to go get ready." With that Nico left and I went to call Luke.

AN Sorry that I haven't posted in a while and sorry that this was so sad. It took me a couple of days to write this because I couldn't beabate the thought of Sally ddying but I wanted it in the story! Again sorry for wverything. thanks for those of you who have reviewed and followed also favorited! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

he door. Chapter 13

Percy's POV

I called Luke it he said he was busy, so I stayed home and did nothing. After a while I received a call from Paul. He asked me how I was doing with my mom's death. I told him I was doing ok but really I was broken down inside. I felt as if I had lost everything, and the only time the feeling went away was when I was with Annabeth. After he **hung** up I decided to eat.

I looked at the clock and saw that Nico had been gone for thirty minutes. I then went to the kitchen and made me a blue hamburger, best burgers in the world! After adding my blue food dye of course. I went to the living room to watch tv while I ate and saw that Thalia and Nico were on the news! I quickly hopped up from my seat and ran over to the phone. I dialed Nico's getting an answer after the third ring. "Um Nico you guys are on the news." "I know Percy Thalia and I see their van. We are just going on with our date like planned, so could you call back later?" "Yeah I was just wondering if you guys needed help." "Nah it's okay Percy. You can stay home." "Ok Nico." After that we hung up.

I say back down **on** the couch and turned the TV channel from the news. I flipped through channel but so nothing on so I put on my favor Disney movie. It was Finding Nemo and it had been my favorite movie ever since I was little. Every time there was nothing on to watch I would watch Finding Nemo. After sitting back down I got comfortable on the couch and began to eat while I watch the movie.

_Time Break_

The movie was over and I was just sitting around the house until I decided to go swimming. I headed up stairs to my room. It had sea green colored walls that matched my eyes and my bed had a blue comforter. I put on my swim trunks and headed to my back yard. It was a nice warm day and it was also the perfect time to go swimming.

I put on my goggles and dove into the pool. I felt amazing after I dove into the warm water. I felt like I was powerful and I forgot about Mom's death and every worry I had. I came up for air after a while and repeated this cycle for another hour or two. I got out of the pool then went over to dry off. I went back inside after deciding that I was dried off enough to run through the house and put on a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt.

I looked at the clock and saw it was about 6:00, the time Nico should be back. It was also the time that Annabeth said she was supposed to finish having the meeting with her mother, so I decided to call her. After the fourth ring Annabeth picked up. "Hey, Wise Girl." "Hey, Seaweed Brain." "How was your meeting?" "Horrible! I had to just sit there while my mother talked about different roles I could play and what I couldn't do! She treated me like I wasn't there at all!" "Well I'm sorry to hear that. Also do you want to come over to my place and have dinner? I'm cooking lasagna." "Sure." "Ok come around 8:00 or 8:30." "Ok,bye Seaweed Brain." "Bye Wise Girl."

After Annabeth hung up I started to cook the lasagna. I had made the meat blue, which Annabeth understood was like a tradition with Mom and me. I placed the lasagna in the stove and went to clean the house. Annabeth knew I was a messy person, but I didn't want her to see the awful house. I ran around for two hours trying to make the house look suitable. The food should be done so I ran to go check on it. Right when I opened the stove I could smell the delightful smell of the food.

I put on some oven mitts, took out the lasagna, and set it on the already made table. With a few seconds to spear I finished getting everything ready. I then heard the doorbell ring and I answered it knowing it was Annabeth, or so I thought. It was my late cousin Nico. "Sorry I'm late, Thalia had to stop by the store." "That's ok Nico and besides Annabeth is coming over to eat dinner with me." "Ok, I'm going to bed. Good night." "Night Nico."

A few minutes after Nico came in there was a knock on the door. this time when Percy answered it it was Annabeth standing there. "Hey Percy. Sorry I'm late Thalia just got home." "It's ok Nico just got home too. Come on in." I watched as Annabeth walked in, she had one a pair of e jeans and a dark blue blouse with sandals on. I smiled at her when she entered the door and tried to be a gentleman by escorting her to the table.

When we reached the table I pulled her chair out for her trying to be a gentleman. She smiled at my gesture and said thank you. I nodded my head in reply then went to sit on my chair. "Hey you go Wise Girl," I said as I fixed her some lasanga. "Well, aren't you being a gentleman." "I try my best." Being partially raised by a single mother help you learn manners.

as Annabeth and I ate we talked about random things. "So, if you didn't become an actress what would you want to be?" "I would want to be an architect because I've always had a thig for architecture." "Thanks cool I really didn't think about that every time we pass a tall building and you look dazed. I always thought you were a terrorist planning to attack the building!" She laughed at this and shook her head.

"So, what about you Seaweed Brain? If you didn't become a profetional swimmer what would you be?" "A marine biologist because I love the ocean and to follow in my dad's footsteps." "That's great! I think you would make a great marine biologist." "Thanks Wise Girl."

_AFTER DINNER/SUPPER_

Annabeth and I were watching TV and started to watch a show about sharks. "I had a great time tonight Percy, but I'm sorry I have to go it is getting late." "I had a great time too. I'll call you tomorrow Wise Girl," I said as we were headed towards the door. Ok Seaweed Brain." I have her a quick kiss on the lips before she headed off toward her car.

When Annabeth was driving down the road I went back insode, cleaned up , and went to get ready for bed. I take off my clothes and ly down in bed thinking about Annabeth. I wanted to tKe Amnabeth some where special, but I didn't know where to take her. After thinking for a while I closed my eyes and dismissed the thought for another day.

**A.N. I APPOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I NEED SIME MOTIVATION FROM YOU GUYS SO IM SETTING THE FOLLOWING UP:**

** 8 COMMENTS 4 MORE CHAPTERS!**

**10 COMMENTS 8 MORE CHAPTERS!**

**12 COMMENTS 10 MORE CHAPTERS!**

**I NEED MOTIVATION SO HELP BY WRITTING SOMETHING THAT I NEED TO CHANGE ADD OR SOMETHING THAT YOU LOVE ABOUT THE STORY! THE MORE COMMENTS THE MORE CHAPTERS AND THE LONGER, TOO! ~ Percabeth1Shipper**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Percy's POV

It's been 6 and a half months since Annabeth and I got together. I finally thought of the place to take her. It took me a while, but I finally found a place that had amazing architecture for Annabeth and water for me. I am going to tell her today and we would leave tomorrow.

I was about to call her when my phone went off. "Hey Seaweed Brain." "Hey Wise Girl, so what's up?" "The sky" "Shut up you little smart ass. You know what I meant." "Yes I knew." "So what's up?" "Nothing." "Do you have anything planned for the next week?" "No why do you ask?" "Because I have something special planned out for us for the next week." "Ok where are we going?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out." "Ok Seaweed Brain bye." "Um Annabeth, meet me tonight at my place." "Ok bye." "Bye Wise Girl."

I hung up the phone pound of myself for containing my excitement and not tell her where we are going. Annabeth and I have gotten closer over these 6 and a half months and I _wanted_ to do something special with her. I wanted to do something that would make her mine forever, that is if she agrees. I couldn't wait to see her later today I was going to tell her more about the trip!

_Time Break_

It has been a few hours and Annabeth was supposed to come in a few minutes. I took a shower and brush my teeth. I also brushed my hair and made myself look halfway decent. I fixed Annabeth and I some mashed potatoes with steak. The steak wasn't blue though, only the potatoes were. I waited for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Annabeth." "Hey Percy." "Come on in." She then walked in and I helped her take her coat off. She entered the room with a smile on her face and then sat down, after I moved the chair for her, and waited for me to be seated. After I sat down we began eating I started along about our trip.

"So, I am taking you to this special place." "I know." "But to get to this place you need a...," I waited for here to get aggravated. "I need a what, Seaweed Brain?" "... a passport." "Why?" "Because the place we are going is not in the States." "Oh I can't wait to go." "Good because we are leaving tomorrow!" "Tomorrow?" "Yes tomorrow. So you need to get everything ready and you are going to need thin clothes and a bathing suit." "Ok." "So good bye and go pack our flight leaves at ten o'clock in the morning." "Ok Seaweed Brain I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye Wise Girl see you tomorrow morning."

With that she left with a smile on her face and her jacket in hand. I kissed her goodbye then went to go get ready for tomorrow.

I went up to my room and went to pack. I packed everything I would need for our trip to _. I packed shirts, shorts, pants, swim trunks, sun block, and anything else I could think of. After packing and getting ready for bed I went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I drive over to Annabeth's house. It was 7:30 so we had about two and a half hours before we took off. We had to be there at 8:00 so I could get ready to board the plane. I ate a bowl of cereal before going to Annabeth's and I would eat on the plane since we had first class tickets.

When I pulled up to Annabeth's house I noticed another car and it was her moms. I walked up the steps and I heard Annabeth and Athena arguing. Athena was trying to get Annabeth to stay but Annabeth refuse do. After listening for two minutes I decided to knock on the door. Annabeth came to open it and when she did she kissed me. Athena looked at us with an expression of full hatred. I pulled back and looked at Annabeth with an expression that said we could continue this later. She smirked, turned around, said good bye to Athena and Thalia, and grabbed her bags. We walked out the door and prepared to go on our trip to _.

As Annabeth and I got in the car I told her I loved her then grabbed her hand as we drove off to the airport.

When we arrived I helped Annabeth out and we got our bags. We carried them in, we went to security, and sat down.

About 2 hours later mine and Annabeth's flight was called. We headed toward hate 21 and got ready to board the plane. "So, you ready Wise Girl." "I don't know, this is the first time I've flown without Thalia." "Well, at least you've got me." "Yep I have you Seaweed Brain."

As we boarded the plane and got ready to finally board the plane I thought I saw a lights flashing, but I let the thought go. Then we boarded the plane.

Annabeth's POV

I still couldn't wait to see where Percy was taking me. Last night I could barely go to sleep because o was so anxious.

I was in a happy mood this morning but my mother ruined it's. She came over this morning yelling at me telling me I should not go with that "sea spawn." I yelled at her saying that I loved him and that he was no sea spawn. Mom thought he was a sea spawn because her and his dad had hated each other ever since fourth grade when the class chose her work over his.

Now, my mom doesn't like the fact that I am dating the sea spawn and she said that he would only bring hurt into my life. I thought this was stupid because all Percy has done was bring joy into my life. We yelled at each other for thirty minutes until Thalia came running down the stairs telling Mom to let me go and to let the grudge go since Percy's dad was dead. After another fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door and it was Percy. I gave him a kiss to show hmy mom that I loved him and that he loved me.

When he pulled away I grabbed my bags and waved goodbye to everyone. Percy and I walked hand in had to Black Jack, his car, and put our bags up. Next thing I remember was getting aboard the plane and heading toward the mysterious place Percy was taking me.

** An. SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKES IT AND I WILL REVILE THE MYSTERIOUS PLACE NEXT CHAPTER! WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY ARE GOING?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Percy's POV

I looked outside of the plane. It was late in the evening and the plane was about to land. I looked over and saw that Annabeth was asleep with her book in hand. She looked perfect when she was asleep and I saw a loose curl in her face. I pushed it back and she woke up at the feel of my touch. "Hey Wise Girl, we're about to land." "Ok. Where are we anyway?" "Oh just in Athens, Greece."

Annabeth's lifted up really fast although she was still sleepy and she smiled widely at me. "Thank you Percy! Athens is like the best place in the world for architecture! I love you so much!" "I love you too," I said leaning in to kiss her. I have her a quick kiss before we landed.

After landing, getting our things together, and leaving the airport, we held a cab to the hotel we would be staying in. It was called _The Olympians. _I looked it up on line and it was a great hotel.

We arrived at the hotel and started to unpack in the suite I had reserved for us. After unpacking Annabeth and I decided to just hang out at the hotel and go to the beach and sightseeing tomorrow. We crawled into bed then turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels but didn't see anything interesting so we had settled for the news.

"Hey guys! I'm Selina Beckendorf here on Aphrodite News giving you the inside scope on our new love birds. A few months ago actress Annabeth Chase and Olympic champion Percy Jackson started in a movie together. Weeks after we spotted the two talking and hanging out more. Now, the two were on a plane ride to Athens, Greece early this morning. Are these two super stars together or are they just really close friends? More on our new Percabeth couple when we get back."

Annabeth and I fell silent after watching the reporter talk about us. Annabeth was the first to break the silence but before she started talking she turned off the TV. "Why do they have to know every detail of our lives?" "I don't know but at least we are far away from there, right?" "You have no idea what those people are capable of, do you?" "I guess not." She just rolled her eyes and laid her head on my chest.

After sitting like that for a couple of minutes Annabeth decided to go take a shower. Once she got out I went to take a shower too. When I got out we got back into our position and I could smell her lemon scented shampoo. I kissed her head then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up I noticed Annabeth was already up and was reading a book. I guess she noticed me move because she smiled at me and told me good morning. I said good morning back then left to use the bathroom.

Annabeth was still reading when I got back from the bathroom, so I proposed for us to go out to eat. She nodded yes so we quickly got dressed. We walked down the street to a breakfast place not far from the hotel. We ate pancakes made Greek style then left.

I walked with Annabeth's hand in my hand smiling. When we arrived back at the hotel room we decided to go to the beach in an hour.

I've waited a hour and now Annabeth and I were on our way to the beach. Annabeth kept telling me facts about Greece like how if you toss an apple to someone then that was considered a marriage proposal. After getting out of the cab I hailed we walked down to the beach.

Annabeth had on a grey bikini with a white shirt and blue shorts over it. I wore my ocean colored swim trunks Annabeth got me for the movie with a t shirt on. We walked hand in hand toward the water until Annabeth decided to wait to get wet. I then got my brilliant idea and slashed her with water.

We started having a water fight, which I won because I through her over my shoulders then through her in the water. She was a little pissed T first then she started laughing. We continued to walk on the beach until lunch time. We the stopped at a Greek style burger place.

The burgers were amazing and cooked to perfection. After eating Annabeth and I headed back to hotel to put on dry clothes to go sightseeing. I hailed us a cab then we were off.

We were about to leave the hotel again when I received a phone call from Nico's phone, but it wasn't Nico. Instead it was this woman.

"Hello, is this Mr. Percy Jackson?" "Yes who is this?" "My name is Joyce and I was calling to tell you that Nico Di' Angelo and Thalia Grace were in a bad wreck," she continued to speak but I didn't listen. I kept having flashbacks of my dad in the car wreck.

After coming to my senses I told the woman thank you and hung up. After hanging up I started to pack my bags.

"Percy, what's wrong?" "Thalia and Nico were in a wreck and we need to get back to New York! I can't let what happened to my dad happen to them. We need to go Annabeth!" "Ok, let's go," she said it with sadness and I could tell she was nervous.

8 finished packing first so I started to get the room cleaned up. When Annabeth got finished packing she got her private jet to come and pick us up. It would take about an hour for the jet to arrive.

We waited anxiously before Annabeth received a text from on of the flight attendants that worked on her jet saying that the jet should arrive in ten minutes. Annabeth and I started to get our things, check out the hotel, and headed toward the airport in a cab.

We arrived at the airport five minutes late, so we hurried to get to the jet. As we boarded we were greeted by the flight attendants and offered refreshments. I politely declined while Annabeth took a bottle of water. I went to sleep trying to calm my nervous of both being afraid for my friends and being afraid of flying. I would never admit that to Annabeth though.

When I woke up there was 20 minutes till landing and Annabeth was listening to music, probably trying to calm her nerves as well. She looked at me then grabbed my hand. I gave hers a gentle squeeze and she did the same afterwards.

Twenty minutes had past and we were preparing to land at an airport where a car would pick us up and carry us to the hospital. We had landed and were told to head to the car while they got our bags. We nodded and ran towards the car, which then took us to the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nico's POV

After Percy and Annabeth left Thalia called me telling me how Athena was pissed and started cussing in Greek. I thought it was quiet funny because Percy was taking Annabeth to Greece so he could propose. He had everything set up. that's what he told me. I helped him pack and get everything ready. Although I did do most of the work, I had to give some credit to Luke because he's the one that helped Percy find a place with both a beach and architecture.

I wanted to do something like that for Thalia and propose but right now I think it' too early into our relationship. I really do like Thalia but we've only been together for a couple of months(5 months). I could get why Percy wants to proposed to Annabeth, she's a nice girl and the two are made for each other. Besides, Percy kept on telling me that Annabeth helped him face the changes of his life right now.

I could see where he was coming from being that Annabeth was in a movie with him, was there when we won the Olympics, and was there when Sally died. We had the funeral** (sorry didn't have the heart to write about it!)** and ever since then Percy has seemed more attracted to Annabeth. I feel bad for Percy and I hope once him and Annabeth stay the week in Greece Percy will come back happier.

The thought of Percy and Annabeth happy made me a happy because I knew Sally would be proud of her son for not drowning himself in grief. I knew first hand that grief was never the answer. I knew this because once my mom passed away I could not except that fact that she was gone. I drowned myself in grief until Percy and Sally helped me though it. It happened again, though. When my dad married my step-mom Persephone.

The thought of my mom made me sad so I decided to call Thalia. "Hey Thalia, it's Nico and I was wondering if you wanted to come over later and listen to my new Green Day CD," I said into the phone leaving a message after she didn't answer. I went to sit down on the couch and wait for Thalia to text or call me back.

I was happy where I sat down on the couch and watching a movie when I received a text message from Thalia. It read: Hey Nico, sorry I missed ur call. I will come over in a lil bit. Hav 2 deal with some important private business. I texted her back "Ok" then put my phone back on the coffee table where it was located before I picked it up.

After laying my head down on the side of the couch I decided to get up and make some dinner for Thalia and me. I fixed some hotdogs then texted Thalia again to make sure she was still coming over. She texted me "Yes be there in a few." a few minutes later. I set everything up for us to eat then waited on Thalia.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and I opened it to reveal Thalia, a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, and a brown haired girl with kaleidoscope eyes. I let them in because Thalia had an worried look on her face along with an anxious one.

After I let them all in I asked Thalia who they where. "Well Nico this is my half brother Jason Grace and his girlfriend Piper Mclean," Thalia said nervously. "Thalia I didn't know you had a brother." "Yeah well, his mom sent him away when he was little, and even when he was little we were really close. I looked every where until I felt as if I searched the whole planet. No one knew where he was exept for his mom, who committed suicide after giving up Jason. After a few years Jason found me through me being Annabeth's manager and his adopted parents told him he was adopted. Then he met Piper Mclean, the daughter of.." Thalia was about to finish but I interrupted her.

"Daughter of Tristan and Aphrodite Mclean." "Yeah. Anyway, I didn't want you to meet each other yet. The only other people that know we are related are Annabeth, Athena, Piper, Luke, and now you ,Nico." "Ok so let me get this straight you two have the same dad but not the same mom?" "Yes Death Breath, keep up!" "Ok I get it now and don't worry I wont tell a soul." "Thank you Death Breath."

I smiled at Thalia then gave her a kiss. I could tell that Jason was shocked while Piper was awed at us. I pulled back from the kiss and smiled at the couple. "How about we all go out to celebrate Jason and Piper's arrival?" Everyone agreed and we headed out the door, that is after I put up the hotdogs I set out for Thalia and me.

We all headed to ride in my car. After we all climbed in, Thalia and I in the front Jason and Piper in the back, we headed uptown to some fun place Thalia new about. I was driving down the street when a semi drove in front of us and everything went black, but before it did I grabbed Thalia's hand tightly.

The next thing I heard when I came back to my senses were sirens and shouting. I tried to look around but my neck hurt. then looked up and saw a paramedic trying to make me be still. I couldn't be still I needed to see Thalia and make sure she was ok. I wanted to shout her name and ask the paramedic about her but I couldn't find my voice. It was like everything in me had disabled me to talk, that is until I saw four paramedics hovering over a body. I then saw black hair where the head of the body should be located.

That one scene triggered my voice and I shouted her name. I shouted her named a couple of times then I heard her shout my name back. I burst into tears thanking God that she was ok. I then got worried because I remembered that Jason and Piper where in the car with us. I asked the paramedics that now surrounded me about them. The told me that both Piper and Jason were ok and just had a few broken bones. That most of the impact from the semi affected Thalia and I more than it did Jason and Piper.

I shouted telling Thalia that before they hauled us into separate ambulances. Then we were off to the hospital. I could hear the paramedics saying that I had a few deep cuts and so did Thalia but I may have broken bones. I was glad that it was nothing major and that we would both be ok. With those thoughts I let the medicine I was receiving completely kick in.

The next time I came back to my senses I saw Percy and Luke standing over me. I leaned up and saw Dad and Persephone in the chairs halfway asleep. Percy and Luke had big smiles on their faces and were hugging me lightly. I took it that the others were with Thalia. I looked up at Percy with a questioning look, wondering why he was here and why he had so many tears falling down his checks.

I would of said something but I knew why after I thought about it for a minute. Percy must of not wanted to feel guilty if I died the same way his dad did with him not here. I then felt sorry that he had that to think about and cancel his trip to Greece with Annabeth. I looked up at Percy and gave him a big smile.

After I was fully awake Luke woke up Dad and Persephone so they could see me and make sure I was ok. They checked on me an then a nurse came in and gave me medicine. After she left I asked about Thalia. They guys said that she was fine and that Annabeth, Jason, and Piper were sitting with her because her dad hadn't showed up. I wanted to see Thalia so I made Luke go see if it was ok if I did.

When Luke came back he had a wheel chair claiming that it was the only way for me to be able go see Thalia after I said I was not riding in it. Once I found out that it was the only was to see Thalia, though, I agreed to ride in it. I rode in the uncomfortable wheelchair for ten minutes, what would of been a five minute walk, just to see Thalia.

We arrived at her room and saw everyone crowded around her. I slowly got out of the wheelchair and went to see Thalia. Her hair was every where and her electric blue eyes seemed as if they lost some electricity in them. But right when Thalia saw me the spark in her eyes returned and she tried to hug me. We hugged and I never wanted to let go. She meant everything to me and today showed me that I could loose her in a second so I had to use my time wisely.

I did what I thought I wouldn't do until a month or two from today. I did it, I got down on one knee and I proposed.

"Thalia Grace, I love you and today showed me that no matter how much you love someone they can be gone in a split second. So, if I die tomorrow I want to die knowing that my life would of been great. Today also showed me just how much I love you. You mean the world to me Thalia Grace, so will you marry me?"

After the words came out of my mouth I felt better because I had finally expressed my feelings for her and I got to tell her how much I loved her. I waited for an answer and I got one as soon as I felt her lips against mine. She pulled back and started to talk.

"Nico Di'Angelo I will marry you and I want you to know that you mean the world to me and I will never let go of you." After she said that we kissed again except this time with every once of our passionate love in it. It was perfect. We may have been hurt, but I still loved her and she still loved me. Nothing could stop us e were always going to be together. I would forever love Thalia Grace and there was no way we were not soul mates.

I loved Thalia just as much as Percy did Annabeth, Dad did Persephone, Luke did Rachel, and Paul did Sally and no one could ever take that love away.

** A.N. I know its a short chapter so please forgive me! I am now on summer break and hopefully I can write more. It is 4:33 A.M. where I live and I am tiered, so please don't get me for the short chapters! Please review! **

** REMEMBER THE MORE YOU REVEIW THE MORE CHAPTERS, CHARACTERS, AND PAIRINGS THERE ARE, SO PLEASE REVEIW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Annabeth's POV

All the way to the hospital I had to calm Percy down. When we arrived we thanked the driver then ran into the hospital to see Thalia and Nico. I was nervous, just not as nervous as Percy was. I could understand because his dad died in an accident when he was little and he was worried he would loose Nico the same way.

As we walked in the hospital I became more nervous. I tried to calm myself down but nothing worked. We arrived at the front desk and saw a woman working there. She had brown hair and green eyes, nothing compared to Percy's of course. I just couldn't tell who she was until I saw her whole face. It was Katie Gardner, my old friend from 5th grade. I hadn't saw her in years because she moved when we were in 8th grade. Thalia also knew her, but I wondered if katie remembered us. I walked up to her.

"Excuse me, I was wondering what rooms Thalia Grace and Nico Di'Angelo where in." "Ah yes, they are in," she looked up at me and smiled widely. I could tell she knew who I was. "Annabeth Chase, is that you?" "Yes it is Katie Gardner." "Well not Gardner no more." "You married Travis didn't you?" I asked because after Katie moved we texted for about a year and she kept on mentioning Travis and Connor Stoll and how she couldn't stand them. Then she started to talk more about how mean Travis was and I knew right away that she liked him. "Yes I did." "Well congrats."

"Girls I'm sorry to break up the reunion, but Thalia and Nico were in an accident and we need to check on them." "Oh right, well since I remembered Thalia I checked on her when she first came and when I did I found out she was ok. She only has a few deep cuts. The guy though Nico Di 'Angelo I don't know about." "Ok thanks Katie." "Nico is in room 187 while Thalia is in Room 164. They're both on the second floor." "Once again thanks Katie. Ill see you before we leave, we have a lot of catching up to do." "Ok Annabeth talk to you later."

I was surprised she still remembered me and I couldn't wait to talk with her. "Annaeth, how about you go check on Thalia and I check on Nico?" "Ok Percy I get you if anything happens," I said as we got on the elevator to get to the second floor. "And I will do the same if anything happens to Nico."

Once the elevator stopped, Percy went to the right and I went toward the left. I waved at him and headed to find Thalia's room. It took about two minutes to find it. I knocked on the door to make sure it was ok to go in. When the answer came it was from a familiar but also unfamiliar voice. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Jason and his girlfriend, who I met about a year and a half ago, Piper. When Jason came to visit Thalia last time, he had Piper with him. At first I was shocked that he was dating Piper because she was a famous model. Then again she wasn't like other models, stuck up and had too much make up on no Piper was the exact opposite.

She was nice and tried not to show off her beauty in public. I liked her and after Jason and her stayed with Thalia and me all of us got close. She was the one who helped Jason find Thalia as my manager and helped him get to our house. Jason was now about twenty five years old and was about twenty three or twenty four when he first found Thalia again. After Thalia found him again she wouldn't stop worrying about him, that is until she figured out that Piper was really good at keeping up with him and helped protect him.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the door shut. I saw both Jason and Piper staring at me expectantly. I smiled then walked over t hug them both. Jason hugged me in a brotherly fashion and Piper in a sisterly one. I looked over at Thalia and saw that she had a few stitches on her head and arms. I knew she would recover quickly if was careful not to mess up the stiches. I knew Thalia would be rough on the stiches so I made a mental note to watch her and make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Were you guys in it too?" "Yeah, but since we were in the back seats the coalition with the semi didn't hurt us as bad as it did her and Nico." "Well, I'm glad you guys are ok." "Us too." "Has Thalia been awake yet?' I asked looking at the sleeping form of my best friend. "No but the doctor said that its's because of the medicine they gave her to knock her out so they could stick her cuts. He also said that she should wake up soon." "That's good news." "Yeah."

"So how have you too been?" "Good, we had our two year anniversary two weeks ago." "That's greats." "So how about you Annabeth? I heard you were going out with Percy Jackson from the news." "Yep I am. We were in Greece before we came here, that's what took me so long to get here." "Greece. That's nice. Especially since you've always wanted to go there because of the architecture and be an architect." "Yeah just don't tell Percy that ok." "Alright?" "N-Ni-Nico?"

I looked over at the bed. Thalia was finally awake. "No sis, it's Jason, Piper, and Annabeth." "Why is Annie here? She's supposed to be in Greece with Percy for a week." "Well Percy and I decided tht our friends were more important than a trip to Greece. Besides a few weeks after you and Nico heal completely, we're going back." "Oh,Ok. Where's Nico?" "He's in room 187 and he's ok," said Jason while hugging his big sister. "I need to see him." "No don't get up ,Thalia, you have stiches in your leg and you cant walk the distance it is to Nico's room for four hours. You had some deep cuts and the stitches need to get in your skin." Thalia shook her head in agreement but looked down.

We all talked for a little bit and I told Thalia about Katie and what she said. After talking for a little bit I received a text from Percy saying that Nico was coming. I smiled and looked at Thalia. After waiting a few minutes I saw Luke and Percy coming with Nico in a wheel chair. I smiled at Nico as he came in but I could tell he was focusing on Thalia and as soon as she looked at Nico that spark in her eyes that has been gone this whole time returned. She smiled at him and they each walked into a hug. After the two hugged Nico got down on one knee and proposed.

Saying: "Thalia Grace, I love you and today showed me that no matter how much you love someone they can be gone in a split second. So, if I die tomorrow I want to die knowing that my life would of been great. Today also showed me just how much I love you. You mean the world to me Thalia Grace, so will you marry me?"

I was shocked and happy. Nico deserved to be happy just as much as anybody and I think Thalia is the one for him. I was hoping to hear a "YES" form Thalia really fast like, but I didn't. Instead I heard... nothing. Thalia didn't say anything. At first I was worried then Thalia finally spoke saying:"Nico Di'Angelo I will marry you and I want you to know that you mean the world to me and I will never let go of you."

After that the two shared a passionate kiss not caring who was in the room. After they pulled apart, we all clapped and cheered. They both smiled widely and kissed each other on the lips lightly. The whole time while we were clapping and cheering I thought about what Jason thinks of it, being that he just came back into town, was there when his big sister was hurt, and watched her get proposed to. I looked at Jason and I saw the excitement and happiness he felt for Thalia. I knew right away that ,although I could tell he was happy and excited, he would get all protective.

I then looked up at Percy and smiled. He must of noticed me looking because he looked down at me, leaned down, then gave me a peck on the lips. I was excited for my friend and I couldn't wait to help plan the wedding. I secretly hoped that my own wedding wouldn't be too long from Thalia and Nico's wedding. I smiled at the thought then walked over to congratulate my best friend.

Nico had to get back in the wheel chair and Thalia had to sit on the bed, so she sat on the edge that way Nico could wheel over to her. I walked over to where they were sitting and right when I did Nico wheeled over to talk to the guys.

"Congratulations Thalia." "Thanks Annie." I gave her a death glare although it wasn't that serious. Thalia just laughed and put her arm around me pulling me into a hug. "Thanks for coming back, Annabeth." "No problem Thalia, you are my best friend and I couldn't not come back. Besides I couldn't enjoy Greece without thinking of you every where we went." Thalia smiled then pulled me into a bigger hug. "Annie, will you be my Maid of Honor for my wedding?" I pulled back from our hug and looked straight into her eyes.

"Are you serious?" "Yes! You are my best friend and I want you to help me plan everything." "Thank you Thals. And yes I will be your Maid of Honor." She smiled again then I pulled her into another hug being careful of her stitches. Then Nico wheeled over and I walked over to Percy.

"I'm glad we came back," I said when I arrived in front of Percy. "Me too." "I cant believe our best friends are getting married!" "I know. I've know Nico my whole life and when he proposed and Thalia said yes I could tell he was truly happy. What did you think about Thalia?" "I think she feels the same passion of love for Nico as Nico does her. I just don't think they're in love with each other as much as I'm in love with you."

Percy smiled goofily then kissed me. I was happy that I had finally found someone who I could love with the same amount of passion as they loved me. I hoped that one day Percy and I would get married and have a family. He was the main one in my life that made me happy and nothing could change that.

_Time Skip_

It's been five days since Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Piper got into the car wreck and today Thalia and Nico where able to go home. Thalia, Katie, Piper, and I have been planning her wedding. Nico's sister Hazel, who Nico forgot to tell us about, came two days ago. Hazel was Nico's step sister and had been hidden from him for eight years. Nico didn't know she existed until two years after his sister Bianca died. Hazel was only 19 and had a boyfriend named Frank Zhang. Frank was a few months older than Hazel, but Nico didn't seem to mind.

Frank was this big, muscular guy, but he had a baby like face. It seemed as if a baby had been in the army! It was kind of funny to me. Especially since he had black hair and a buzz cut. Hazel, though, had long brown-blonde hair and was mixed. Her skin was beautiful and her eyes made her look even more beautifier. She had gold colored eyes. They made her stand out just as my eyes did me. I thought her and Frank were a great couple.

Nico wanted Hazel and Frank to help plan the wedding but before he agreed to let them he wanted to make sure Thalia got to know them better. Thalia wanted everyone to go out tonight to celebrate the engagement and for an opportunity to get to know Frank and Hazel. Both seemed nice to me and I thought that Thalia would too. Everyone agreed we should go out, so as soon as everyone was cleaned up we would go out.

Thalia's stitches were still in but now that they've been in a while, she could do more. Nico had the same problem with stitches on his arm and face, but he didn't have any on his legs. After getting packed and Thalia an Nico had on some good clothes we left the hospital. The two rode with Percy and me in his car, Blackjack. I let Thalia sit up front because of her legs and I didn't want her getting hurt trying to fit in the backseat.

_Time Skip_

It was now about 8:00 and everyone was ready to go out. We were going to the same place Thalia, Nico, Piper, and Jason were originally going to go before getting in the wreck. It was called _Back Way Express._ It was mixed with a bar but had regular drinks and orders. Nico made it clear that Hazel nor Frank were to drink. Everyone else could because we were over 21 of age. I was 28, Percy 29, Nico 28, Thalia 27, Luke 30, and Rachel 25. I still couldn't believe Luke was dating her!

Rachel started talking to Thalia and I until she got a phone call. We waited for her to finish and then she came back over to us. "Hey guys, would it be ok if Calypso came," Rachel asked when she was back to where she was the first time. "Sure," Thalia answered cautiously. When Rachel left to call Calypso, I guessed, I asked what was up with her and Calypso. Thalia said that she didn't know and that she had a bad feeling about the whole thing. I agreed but just went along with it.

When we arrived at _Back Way Express _and waited for Katie to come with Connor and Travis. we all talked until Calypso came in with Ethan. Ethan was wearing an eye patch, which Percy had informed was because he used to fence and someone poked him in the eye when he wasn't wearing his helmet by mistake. Both, Calypso and Ethan, looked as if they were planning something bad. I got a little worried, then I saw Katie and the boys close behind them.

The boys looked exactly the same so then only way I could tell who was who is by who was closer to Katie or holding her hand. The one who I thought to be Travis did look a little taller than his brother. I didn't know if I was crazy or nor but I think I saw Connor staring at some girl across the bar.

When both groups arrived at the table the rest of us were sitting at we started talking about different things that we missed in each others' lives. Calypso, Ethan, and Rachel who say something every now and then. I knew something was up because they kept on staring at Percy and I with jealous looks. I thought that was strange coming from Rachel being that her and Luke are together, happily is what I hear, so I couldn't figure out why she would be jealous of Percy and me.

After a while I started to get to know Travis and Connor. Travis and Connor were twins, obviously, and there dad was in the business of messaging. Travis was a magician and loved working with kids, while Connor helped his dad. Both were well know for their sneakiness and their ability to steal almost anything. That was proved when they managed to steal and hack into Calypso's phone. We all had a good laugh at that, all except for Calypso. Every time Percy kissed me on the forehead I would look over and see Calypso, Ethan, and Rachel staring at us with so much coldness it would freeze Hell over. Again, what's with Rachel?

As time flew by and we all hung out it started to seem as if Calypso and Rachel were trying to show off in front of Percy. First, Rachel started flirting with him and the only people that didn't notice where Percy, Luke, and Nico, who was looking at Thalia and smiling so much he barely noticed anything. Then after Rachel started flirting, Calypso came up to where Percy and I were dancing with Ethan and started to dance dirty in front of Percy. Percy didn't take notice, which I didn't know was a good thing or bad thing.

Then after everything else that Rachel and Calypso were doing to show off to Percy, Ethan tried to flirt with me. Every time Ethan started to flirt with me I could feel Percy tense up and his grip on my waist would tighten. I could feel the tension between the two from high school that was still there. After Ethan got finished flirting and started to walk away Percy would loosen his grip on me and I noticed him staring daggers in the back on Ethan's neck. I thought it was kind of cute, him being so protective over me.

After a little while of every body dancing and hanging out, Hazel and Frank had to leave so they could study for college. We all understood and said our good byes. Percy and I were tiered from dancing so we sat down. I looked around and noticed a drunk Connor making out with some girl I saw earlier talking to a little elfish guy across the room. I also noticed that although he was elf like he had a little muscle on him. I figured if that was his girlfriend Connor would get his ass kicked later.

While I was looking around I saw Jason and Piper dancing slowly close to Nico and Thalia do the same. I noticed every one of my friends, I guess that now included RED, Ethan, and Calypso who were all close to the enemy line, dancing happily. That is besides the three that were close to the enemy line. I saw all of them look grimly at each other after they looked and Percy and me.

After a little while later everyone was tiered and ready to go, which was completely understandable since it was almost 11:00 at night. We all paid for our drinks and food we had ordered then left, having to take a drunken Connor from the girl he was making out with. He looked upset that he was being token away from her, so we agreed to let him give her his number to make him happier. Everyone loaded into their vehicles and went hoe.

Percy was staying at my house so that Thalia could stay at his and Nico's house and let the two have some time alone. Once Percy and ii arrived at my place, we went inside and got ready for bed. I took a shower in my bathroom upstairs in my bedroom and Percy took one in the bathroom downstairs. After taking our showers Percy and I said our goodnights.

"Night ,Seaweed Brain, I love you." "Night, Wise Girl, and I love you too." After that I headed upstairs to my bedroom and fell asleep smiling.

**A.N. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it long and this is how I want all of my future chapters to be. If I cant make them this long, please forgive me. This is my first time writing a fan fiction and I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

** THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE CHARACTERS, CHAPTERS, AND PAIRINGS! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE STORY MORE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! PLEASE REVEIW! LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING! THANK YOU FOR EVERY THING!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nico's POV

Thalia and I talked about the wedding just a little on the way home. We each wanted it to be in the fall or summer. We also wanted some bright colors that would go with our favorite, black. She wanted some electric blue, black, or white dress. I agreed then we started getting off topic, blame our ADHD. We started talking about random things before we arrived at the house. When we got inside we just wanted to relax.

Now, I was lying on the couch with Thalia watching TV and drinking when Thalia and I should be getting ready to go to bed. I looked at Thalia and noticed that she was still wide awake, from either the wedding or the champagne, either way she was the reason why we were still up. She said that she was too excited sleep, so I ended up watching one of Annabeth's movies with her. I was surprised that she wasn't tiered of watching them or didn't know every word, but I didn't question her.

The movie was now half way over and I was ready to go to bed. "Hey, Thals, you ready to go to bed?" "No" "Well I'm going. Goodnight." "Don't you dare leave me Di'Angelo!" "Using _your _soon to be last name to insult me doesn't help. Besides, I was hoping we could enjoy each others company," I said with a grin as I got off the couch and headed up stairs.

I knew Thalia was hooked because she hoped off the couch and followed me. When I reached the bedroom I turned to see if Thalia was behind me. When I turned around I felt a pair of lips on mine. I knew it was Thalia so I kissed back immediately started to reply. Our kiss deepened by the second and that's when I couldn't contain myself. Thalia and I broke apart then I pushed her up against the wall.

Our lips locked again and this time with twice the amount of passion as before. We kissed like this until we headed toward the bed. After a while some things ,that were not good for a couple of fiancés, were done.

The next day I woke up and everything that happened last night came rushing back to me. I regretted it because we did _it_ while drunk and not married. I regretted it even more when I noticed Thalia wasn't in the bed. I was scared that she had left because she was angry at me or upset that we didn't do it after the wedding. I was also scared she hated me because I took her virginity, but then again she took mine. That's right I was a virgin until last night. I kept thinking about Thalia and then I remembered that she wasn't with me.

I quickly got out of the covers and off the bed then went to go find my fiancé. I rushed down the stairs and I saw Thalia at the kitchen table with her head down, black hair down, and hands covering her eyes. I noticed she was crying when I heard faint sobs and saw tears on her hands.

I walked over to her then pulled up a chair. With all the racket I was making she finally noticed me. I pulled me chair right besides her then started to talk.

"Hey ,Thalia, whats wrong?"

"I wanted to wait till after we were married and we did it while we were drunk, Nico!" Thalia shouted through sobs. I started to rub her back then began to talk again and try to comfort her.

**(I'm going to start writing what they say like this. It's not as crumbled up together!)**

"I know Thals, but it' going to be okay. This is just a small bump in the road that we can get through. For what it's worth I'm glad you are my first."

"Thanks Nico. I really needed that. And I'm glad you were my first as well," she replied smiling.

I gave Thalia a quick peck on the cheek then got up to fix breakfast. I told/ordered Thalia to go relax and wash up, but she refused and started helping me in the kitchen. As I cooked the bacon, Thalia cooked the grits and eggs. Those were the main things Thalia was good at cooking!

After cooking the bacon, I noticed Thalia wasn't finished cooking the grits and eggs, so I started to fix us something to drink. I went over to the fridge an pulled out a gallon of milk and a carton of orange juice. I held them up in Thalia's direction so that she could pick which one she wanted to drink.

Thalia looked over at me for a few seconds before deciding to get orange juice. I got some cups from the cabinet above me only to have some cups fall down on me! Thalia laughed as I shouted and cursed under me breath because Percy was the one who put up the cups last.

After I picked up the cups, took out two for us to use, and gave Thalia my death glare, which didn't affect her, I poured us both a glass of orange juice. I took a sip of Thalia's thinking that she wouldn't notice, but after I turned back around from putting up the carton of orange juice I noticed that some juice was missing from my cups.

When I thought Thalia wasn't looking I took another sip of hers. I turned around to get plates for us then turned and saw that some more of my orange juice was missing. _Dang Thalia is sneaky._ I thought because when I looked up Thalia was finishing cooking the grits and eggs. I looked at her and noticed she had a smirk on her face because of my confused look.

I rolled my eyes then begin to fix Thalia and I some bacon on our plates. She was done with the grits and eggs, so she put some on our plates. After we both got our cups of orange juice, we went to go sit in the living room so we could watch TV while we ate.

After we finished eating, I took Thalia's plate and cups along with mine to the kitchen and began washing dishes. Thalia came in and started to throw our trash away, cleaned up the stove top, and began to dry and put up the dishes I already washed. After I finished washing the dishes I started to sweep the floors. Thalia was about to talk a shower and get ready to spend the day with me, Frank, and Hazel.

I swept the floors until the looked ok then went up stairs to get my shower so I could be ready as well. Thalia had already gotten out and wore her _Death to Barbie _shirt with some black skinny jeans with a tint of blue in them. Her hair was like usual, spiky. I was going to wear me _Fall Out Boy _shirt with some pure black skinny jeans.

After I got out the shower I put on my clothes and prepared to go spend the day with Frank and Hazel.

** Sorry for the short chapter its just that there is a lot of things going on in my family right now. I'm writing when I can and right now that's very little. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND PRAY FOR MY FAMILY AND ME! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. HOPEFULLY I CAN WRITE MORE CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thalia's POV

Its been two months since Nico and I did _it_ and thankfully I wasn't pregnant. I found out two ways: 1. I took a pregnancy test and 2. I started my monthly. Nico and I were relieved when we found out I wasn't pregnant. Since I wasn't yet Nico didn't have to explain to my dad, Zeus, that he had gotten his little girl pregnant.

Since then we've been careful that way we don't have a baby before marriage, Nico doesn't get killed by my father, and to make sure that mine and Nico's careers aren't interfered with. Nico keeps saying that he doesn't care about his career that he can always get a job in the city. He said that he would be a homicide detective for the NYPD if I was pregnant. I don't know why but when he said that I felt closer to him.

After we had _it _Nico and I had a closer feeling relationship, which I guess is a good thing being that we are getting married in a few days. Although we've had two months to get prepared, there was still some things to be done. Nico and I were getting married at his dad's, Hades', house.

The wedding was going to be small with only close friends and family. The colors are black and white. We had to add the white because Annabeth insisted that our wedding wasn't a goth wedding. I agreed because even though Nico and I like black, we weren't goth.

After deciding that there was going to be white with the black, I decided to get a white dress. Nico was going to wear a black tie, but now he's going to wear a black suit with a white tie. Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel helped pick out the dress and Nico's suit. Piper was the main one that helped though, being that her and her mother were into fashion.

Nico and I were now on the way to see Percy and Annabeth's house, which was mine and Annabeth's house but we all decided that Nico and I would live in his and Percy's old house while Percy lived at mine and Annabeth's old house. Nico and I were still recovering from the accident, mentally not physically. I had made and full recovery and was doing great, so was Nico.

We recovered together and started to move my stuff into our house. After that was over we just moved on from it, well tried to. We both had nightmares about loosing the other person. Nico's were worst than mine though. I guess they would be because at first he thought he did loose me. I thought I lost him but the paramedics told me everyone was ok.

I shiver ran down my spine and I grabbed Nico's hand. Nico must of noticed because he held my hand tightly. I then knew that meant that everything was okay and that I should stop worrying. I took the hint then loosened my grip on his hand and he did the same. I smiled then leaned over to give him a kiss.

After a few minutes of driving we walked into Percy and Annabeth's house. We walked up to the door and Nico was about to knock when I did what I was used to doing, opening the door and walking right in. I was very, very sorry I did that when I saw Percy walking around in his boxers.

"Damn Percy I know this is now your house but could you put some clothes on when you have guest!"

"Sorry Thalia, I must of lost track of time. I just got out of the shower," Percy said blushing. "Oh and you should of knocked, Pinecone Face, then you wouldn't of seen me in my boxers."

"Oh shut your sassy ass up, Persassy!" I said to him while giving him my death glare. Only if looks could kill.

"Oh why thank you I really do like being sassy," Percy said with a smirk on his face.

"Just shut up and get some clothes on."

I then walked past Percy to go find Annabeth. I found her in her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom crying. Well technically, I heard sobs coming from the direction of her bedroom and I walked in because the door was cracked. Annabeth was sitting by the toilet crying when I found her.

She looked up and noticed I was there. She wiped her face off. "Hey Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She pointed towards the bathroom sink. On the counter I saw something. It was a pregnancy test, and I would know being that I myself had to take one. Where the answer would be there was a little...

**CLIFF HANGER! I know I am evil! Keep reading! AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE UPDATES! I WANT AT LEAST 5 FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE! IF YOU REVIEW THEN I WILL END YOUR TORTURE AND WRITE SOME MORE! SO RRRRREEEEVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWW!**

Piper's POV

I was now working on things for Thalia and Nico's wedding with Hazel. Annabeth would be here, since she is the maid of honor, but she called to inform us that she had to take care of some business. I could tell that what ever it was, she was nervous but also anxious to know the results. I started to worry that something had happened to Annabeth, but I dismissed the thought and continued to work knowing that Annabeth was a smart girl and if anyone could figure out a problem, it was her.

The wedding decorations and other things were almost done. We just need to know what Thals and Nic thought. Both had wanted just black colors, but after Annabeth talked to them they agreed that there could be a little white mixed with the black.

It has hard to just add a little white because the place they picked at Hades' house had black, or bark colors, every where. They had picked a spot in the back yard where Hades claimed held souls. Both Thalia and Nico found that cool and wanted it to be the spot for their wedding even more. I for one found it creepy and disturbing.

The wedding, now only a few days away was almost done. The decorations would get complete today and so will the arrangements for the food. We have worked for almost a month and a half to finish the wedding decorations and other things, now they were almost done. The white went perfectly with the black and made the décor for the wedding pop.

The was mainly white around the front where Nico and Thalia would be standing so that they stuck out like they were suppose idea came from me and Annabeth. A little white was also decorated around the chairs and where the food would be served. Hazel had even put some black and white gems around where Thalia and Nico would be sitting.

The way everything was put together, even the pairing of Thalia and Nico, was perfect and it got the attention of the press. Now Thalia and Nico were called "Thalico" and their wedding was named the "Punk Wedding of the Year" which was weird because the wedding hasn't even happened yet and that award wasn't given out till the end of the year.

The press were so into this wedding that Hades and Zeus have security people surrounding the wedding area 24/7. Even on the wedding day Zeus and Hades were going to make sure that there was security was surrounding the place. Even though both didn't really like each other, they worked together when trying to protect their children.

I smiled at the thought of Mom and Zeus getting along when hopefully trying to protect Jason and I at our I-Hope-Soon-To-Be wedding. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Hazel.

"Hey ,Piper, sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but I need your opinion of which gems should go on the wedding cake," Hazel said holding up three things of gem samples. "Do you like the black, white, or the black with white stripes?"

"Oh it's okay and I like the black with white stripes. That way it has a little black, the color Thalia and Nico want, and white, to make the cake stick out with gems," I said after thinking for a moment. "What are these eatable?"

"Yep. And thanks for your opinion. I thought the same thing I just wanted a second opinion."

"Yeah I understand. So what else needs to be done?"

"Well we need to plan the bachelorette party," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Yes we need to do that. Jason said that he, Percy, Luke, Frank, Travis, and Connor already have Nico's bachelor party ready. He said it was going to be intense."

"Well you, me, Annabeth, Rachel, Katie, and maybe Calypso can make Thalia's better."

"I hope so. It will be here last night as a free woman," I said with a pity filled look on my face.

Hazel laughed then said ok and walked over to tell the people that make the cake which gems to use. I really liked Hazel's taste and I want to know more about it. She knew where and how to put the gems. She would probably be good at adding gems to the clothes Mom designs.

I thought about Hazel working with Mom and me. It seemed pretty good. I laughed at the idea then started to think of ideas for Thalia's bachelorette party. So far I had *strip club *big party *Lucky Cheng's ( Asian food with a kick ass show.) *sit back at home watch movies and drink beer. I wasn't so much into the whole beer thing. I knew Hazel couldn't drink so she may agree with me about the whole beer thing.

I kept thinking but couldn't think of anything until I decided to start to think like Thalia would. I added *Green Day concert *FOB concert *Spending the night with some band *Go up town to the archery place and *fight. All these things I knew Thalia would like to do and I finished the list.

It was now late in the afternoon and I figured I would tell Hazel bye then head to Jason's place. It was our "date night" which meant eat dinner at his house or go out then sit around and watch a movie. I cleaned up my stuff then went to find Hazel. She looked as if she was about to leave herself.

"Bye ,Hazel, I will see you tomorrow to plan the bachelorette party. Do you want to meet at my house?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Will you tell Annabeth or do you want me to?"

"I'll do it."

"Ok Piper. Ill see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night Hazel."

With that I went to my car and started to drive. I felt worried while diving because of the accident, but I knew if I didn't get over the wreck I would most likely never want to get behind the wheel of my car again. I then shook off the idea of the wreck and started to focus on someone who was there for me during the wreck, Jason.

I smiled and kept driving. For Jason, for Jason, For Jason I kept thinking as I drove toward the house. I kept thinking about everything we would do tonight. NOT LIKE THAT YOU DIRTY MINDED FREAK! I finally arrived at Jason's and went up to the door. I knocked and Jason answered.

"Hey, Sparky."

"Hey Beauty Queen. You look as good as ever. Oh, come in."

"Thanks, Jason," I said blushing as I walked inside his house.

"Want some vegetarian hamburger helper?" I nodded my head in reply as Jason got the vegetarian hamburger helper.

Jason always did this, cooked vegetarian food for me and even though he wasn't a vegetarian like me, he always ate what he cooked for me with me. We both got us a bowl of food then headed into the living room to watch a movie as we ate. It was Jason's turn to pick out a movie and he chose "Gnomeo and Juliet". It was an animated Disney movie that we both loved. Jason liked it because of the mushroom dog, but I liked it because of the forbidden love. God, I sound like my mother!

Jason put in the movie then came an sat with me on the couch. I cuddled up to him as we ate. After I finished eating I put my bowl on the coffee table in front of us then cuddled up to Jason again. The movie was at the part where Gnomeo and Juliet meet at the shack and are about to meet the flamingo, whose name I couldn't remember when I dozed off in Jason's arms.

**A.N. I know you hate me for the cliff hanger, but hopefully I can update soon and you can get your answer! THANKS FOR READING!**

** IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING THEN I NEED TO GET 5 MORE REVIEWS! SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

** I WANT TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS. **

**1\. THE REASON WHY SALLY WAS SALLY BLOFIS IS BECAUSE I WASNT THINKING AT THE TIME.**

**2\. THE REASON WHY NICO IS STRAIGHT IS BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE CHRISTIANS, AND SO AM I, BUT MY PARENTS DONT BELEIVE IN GAYS AND ALL THAT. THEY SOMETIMES READ MY STORY AND IF THEY READ ABOUT NICO BEING GAY THEN I WONT BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYMORE OR READ PERCY JACKSON BOOKS! THEY ALREADY GET MAD AT ME USING DIRTY LANGUAGE AND I GET PUNISHED FOR THAT! SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS MY PARENTS NOT ME MAKIMG NICO STRAIGHT! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Percy's POV

I just got out of the shower when Thalia and Nico arrived ,so instead of getting to greet them properly I had to go get dressed. I went into my room, sadly Annabeth and I only share a room on special occasions. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a plain blue t-shirt.

When I came out of the bedroom I saw Nico sitting on the couch sort of awkwardly, so I walked over to him and tried to start a conversation before the girls came back.

"So Nico, you ready for your bachelor party and wedding?"

"Oh yes, so how is my bachelor party going to be? Where are you guys taking me?"

"You shall see in about four days."

"You're mean, Percy! But do you know if Rachel and Calypso are going to help through Thalia's bachelorette party?"

"I think so. I'm pretty sure I heard Annabeth say their names when she mentions the party and the wedding. Why would you want to know?"

"I don't think Thalia, Rachel, and Calypso are good friends. When we were all together at _Back Way Express_, I don't think all of them got together. I don't even think Annabeth likes them!"

"I know what you mean Nico. Remember Calypso was the one who broke my heart in high school because she started to fall for Ethan."

"Yeah. I just hope that Thalia has a good time. Speaking of Ethan, is he coming to my bachelor party?"

"Nope. Well, as far as I know anyways. Luke, Rachel, or Calypso may of invited them because they are going to the parties, so maybe they thought Ethan should be invited."

"Oh,ok," Nico said. After that we fell silent until Nico broke it.

"Hey, Perce, where's Thalia and Annabeth?"

"I don't know let me go see if I can find them," I answered as I walked away trying to find the girls.

I looked around the house, but couldn't find them, so I checked the place I hadn't checked yet, Annabeth's room. I figured they were getting ready for everyone to come over in less than thirty minutes. Annabeth and I decided to host Thalia and Nico a secret engagement party that only me, Annabeth, and the others knew about. Thalia and Nico thought we were just getting together then going to a theme park. We sort of lied.

As I was about to knock on Annabeth's bedroom door I heard Annabeth's voice. It sounded like she had been crying, so I decided to listen in and ease drop on their conversation.

"Thalia, what am I supposed to do? What about my career? How is Percy going to react? Is he even ready?" Annabeth was about to say more until Thalia spoke up.

"Annie, chill. It's going to be okay. I know your scared trust me I almost had to step in your shoes. You don't need to worry about your career right now, the only thing you need to worry about is you being-"

Thalia was cutoff by the doorbell and I couldn't help but to ponder the idea of what they were talking about. I sneaked my way back to the door after I thought I heard one of the girls getting up. _That was sssooo close, Percy, you could of gotten caught. Next time be more careful. _I thought as I answered the door. I wasn't expecting anybody for another ten or fifteen minutes, so when I opened the door I was surprised to see Paul.

Paul and I talk on the phone and Annabeth and I visit sometimes, but Paul has never came over out of the blue. This made me wonder and it got my mind off of Annabeth and what was happening upstairs between her and Thalia. I offered Paul to come him but he politely declined.

"So Paul, what's wrong?"

"I was just checking in for a second. I wanted to make sure Annabeth and Nico were keeping you straight. I know you probably took your mom's death the hardest."

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Annabeth and I are going back to Greece after Thalia and Nico's wedding." I leaned in close to Paul's ear to tell him this, "If everything goes right there will soon be a Mrs. Jackson."

I leaned away from Paul's ear and saw him have a big smile on his face. "Well, Percy, I hope everything goes right because you deserve someone as amazing as Annabeth."

"Thanks Paul. I just wish Mom would be there to see it," I said as my smile turned into a frown.

"Don't be sad Percy. Your mom would want you to be happy and don't worry, she will be with you. Right in your heart."

"Thanks Paul I really needed that." Paul then leaned into hug me. We hugged each other then he said he hoped the best for me and left. I was very, very thankful for Paul. He was a great guy and he always acted like a dad to me, but without trying to replace my dad. That's what I liked most about Paul: He didn't try to take over as my dad.

I was about to walk back inside when I noticed a car pull up. It was Jason and Piper. They bought food like chicken, mac and cheese, dumplings, rice and tomatoes, watermelon, cucumbers, and some vegetarian food, for Piper. I went out to help them unload the food and helped them sneak it in the kitchen so Nico wouldn't know.

The thought of Nico made me think of Thalia, and the thought of Thalia made me think of Annabeth and what the two were talking about earlier. I wondered what they were talking about and what was wrong with Annabeth. I haven't seen her since before I went to take a shower and the way Thalia was talking to Annabeth made me worry.

I kept on worrying but I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a car horn honk. I looked into the living room and noticed that Nico hadn't heard the car horn. I walked back outside to see that Luke and Rachel pulled up, but they had Calypso and Ethan with them. I sward under my breath because I didn't feel like dealing with Calypso and Ethan.

When we went out I felt like Calypso and Ethan were giving me dirty looks when I was around Annabeth, I think Rachel even looked mad, annoyed, and jealous at Annabeth. I just didn't know why and I don't want any of their shit to be pulled, especially when I don't know what's wrong with Annabeth.

All four that were in Luke's car had walked up empty handed, except for Luke who had a bag with Thalia and Nico's engagement present in it. Jason and Piper already gave their engagement presents to Thalia and Nico before they knew we were having a party, so they brought food over instead.

After everyone snuck in and went into the other room, opposite of Nico, I saw another car pull up. It was Frank and Hazel. When they came up to the door, I noticed Hazel baked cookies, cake, fried Oreos, and Oreo delight. Sadly, Hazel told me the Oreo delight was only for Thalia and Nico.

After I had safely got everyone inside without Nico noticing, clueless right, I headed upstairs to get Thalia and Annabeth. When I reached her bedroom door I noticed that it was shut this time so I knocked. Thalia answered it.

"Is Annabeth ready?"  
"Ready for what?"  
"Uh...uh.." Thankfully Annabeth saved the day by walking up to the door. She had on a gray shirt with a pair of good blue jeans, and I guess I was right about earlier. She looked as if she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. I couldn't stand it.  
"So is everything ready?" Annabeth asked and I nodded in response. Thalia just looked confused, poor Thalia.

"Lets go then Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sounded like she was ready to get this over with and so was I. That way I could ask her about what her and Thalia were talking about.  
"Lets go, Wise Girl."

~O~ TIME SKIP SORRY ~(o)~

Still Percy's POV

After two hours of partying, thirty minutes of cleaning, and a million dirty looks from Calypso, Ethan, and Rachel, still couldn't figure that out, I was finally about to ask Annabeth about what her and Thalia was talking about earlier. After her talk with Thalia she has been acting weird, especially around me, so I wanted to know what was going on.

I was going to talk to Annabeth, so I decided to sit and wait on her bed till she came up from getting something to drink. Thinking about drink made me want to pee, so I went to use Annabeth's toilet. I went over to the toilet and did my business then went to go wash my hands.

I started to wash my hand when I saw something on the counter. It looked like a box. I dried my hand then picked up the box to look at it better. That's when I read the label, _Pregnancy Test. _I stood there in shock as I noticed Annabeth had came in the room and noticed that I had the pregnancy test. I turned and looked at Annabeth, who had a look of shock on her face, I had the same look on my face.

I walked up to Annabeth and wondered how come she thought she was pregnant. '_We haven't done that have we? Oh yes we did. We had a date about a month ago and it got a little out of hand. But isn't Annabeth taking that pill? Did the pill not work? Am I ready to be a Dad?' _I thought to myself as I looked at Annabeth who was almost in tears. I hugged her tight then led her to the bed.

"Annabeth," I asked as I lifted her head of my shoulder.

"Are you...Are you pregnant?"

"I'm so sorry, Percy. The pill must of not of worked! I understand if you want to leave because you don't want the responsibility and you don't want this to ruin your career," Annabeth said as more tears threatened to come out.

"Annabeth, I am NOT going to leave you or the baby! I love you so much Annabeth and I will love this baby just as much. Do you understand that I would never leave you no matter how much you tried to get rid of me? I love you and the baby and nothing will ever change that. Not even if it meant the end of my career I would not leave you or the baby."

"Thanks Percy. I love you too," Annabeth said as she leaned into give me a kiss and stopped crying. We kissed really quick before I broke the kiss getting excited about being a dad.

"I cant believe I'm going to be a dad! Oh I cant wait. When can we tell everybody?" I asked getting over joyed. Annabeth laughed at me getting over excited.

"Annabeth, can I do something?" I asked nervously.

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"Lay down on the bed and pull up you shirt some." Annabeth looked at me curiously but did as I asked. I got off the bed the kneed down to where her still flat stomach was. Annabeth had one hand holding up her shirt and the other one was wondering through my hair making it messier than it already was.

"Hey little baby in there I'm your Daddy. I don't know if you're an actual baby yet, but your mom will because she's smart. She's the smartest person I know, that's why I call her Wise Girl. She's my Wise Girl and I'm her Seaweed Brain. I'm such a Seaweed Brain, I got your mom pregnant when we aren't married. I say we need to change that don't you," I paused and looked at Annabeth's face to see that she was amused and awed by me. I contined and pretended the baby would answer my question.

"I agree I think your Mommy should become Anabeth Jackson instead of Annabeth Chase. That has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Mrs. Annabeth Jackson, I like it. There's one thing you need to know, your Mommy is also very, very beautiful. Well kiddo I'll talk to you tomorrow because I'm sure you and Mommy have had a hard day. Good night little guy I love you," I said that then I kissed Annabeth's flat stomach then went to lay down by Annabeth.

"Did you mean all that Percy?" Annabeth asked as she wiped the tears of joy, I hope, out of her eyes and pulled down her shirt.

"Of course I did, Wise Girl. Now goodnight. You and my baby there are going to need some sleep."

"Percy, I'm not that far along. I don't need more rest now!"

"Too bad! Now go to sleep," I ordered as I put my arm around her protectively and laid my hand right on her stomach.

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't help but noticed that Percy had laid his hand over my stomach protectively as we went to sleep. I was surprised he was taking it this well and wasn't worrying about our careers or money. Most guys would, but Percy was different. He was more laid back and he was more excited about becoming a dad. I was worried but also happy about becoming a mom. That's when I thought about how my mom would react.

I was starting to worry then I decided to ignore it for now and just think about Percy and the baby. With that I fell into a blissful slumber as Percy held me and the baby protectively.

**A.N. THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I WILL NOT BE POSTING NEXT WEEK AND MAYBE THE WEEK AFTER THAT BECAUSE I WILL BE VACATIONING WITH MY FAMILY FOR A WEEK IN FLORDIA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!  
THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR GREAT SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Percy's POV

I was excited, disappointed, scared, and proud all at the same time when Annabeth told me she was pregnant. The only things I thought about that night when I fell asleep was a little girl that looked just like Annabeth but had eyes like mine. I laid in bed thinking about that and then when Annabeth laid on the bed beside me I held her close and put my hand over her stomach. I felt a smile on my face as fell asleep at the thought of becoming a dad.

Now, the only thing I could think about was that night, two months ago. I didn't know if what I thought would happen would happen just because of one incident.

_**FLASH BACK EARLIER THAT DAY**_

Annabeth and I were at the house with the weds, Thalia and Nico. We were watching the wedding video for the millionth time. There was a black and white theme. All the men had to wear black tux with white ties, but Nico had to wear a white tux with a black tie to match Thalia's white dress. All the girls had to wear black dresses with white bands and some other things.

We were all laughing at Nico's expression when Zeus told Nico he better take good care of Thalia at the after party when Annabeth received a phone call. She left out of the room to answer it. When she came back she announced that all of us had a party to go to. She explained that it was for the movie we did being on the top 10 charts for 5 months straight. We were all shocked to hear that then went to go get dressed.

I walked up to mine and Annabeth's bedroom to go change. I put on a pair of blue jeans and one of my orange shirts I got from the Olympics. I put on a pair of Nike tennis shoes. I tried to tame my hair, but failed so I just left it the way it was.

After we all changed and went down stairs finally looked to see what Annabeth was wearing. She was wearing a loose shirt, to hide her small baby bump, and a pair of jeans. I was a little upset that Annabeth hid her baby bump, but I knew she did it so the press didn't find out and make Athena, who we told two weeks after we found out, even more pissed at me and Annabeth.

I smiled a little at the thought of the whole world knowing Annabeth Chase, hopefully Jackson someday, was carrying my child. Everyone loaded into the cars, Thalia and Nico in Nico's car and me and Annabeth in Blackjack. We drove to the studio where the movie was shot and noticed that there was already cars there. I noticed one as Luke's car, Back Bitter. I parked Blackjack then me and Annbeth got out of the car and waited for Thalia and Nico to meet us by the car. When they arrived we all walked towards the front door.

When we entered we saw the director, co-director, written, producer, Luke, Rachel, Calypso, Ethan, and some other people. Luke walked over and gave us all big hugs, well except for Annabeth. See we told everybody else ,except for Rachel Calypso and Ethan, that Annabeth was pregnant around the time we told Athena. Everyone was happy and excited that we were going to have a baby. Well that is everyone except for Athena, who wanted and maybe still wants to rip my head off.

While Luke was giving everyone else a hug Rachel gave me one, but when I let go she kept on hugging me. I had to pull her off of me to make her stop, and it was weird being that she was with Luke. After I puled her off of me I noticed her smirk in Annabeth's direction. Annabeth gave her a death glare. I don't think anyone else noticed because they were to busy being greeted.

Calypso and Ethan came over to where we were standing and Calypso did the same thing to me as Rachel. I think I even saw Ethan try to make a move on Annabeth, and when I did I felt jealousy consume me but I quickly put it down. I decided to just try to enjoy the night.

About two hours had passed and the party was coming to an end. We were all starting to go home when I heard people talking in the corned. I looked over and saw Rachel, Calypso, and Ethan talking. I went over to Luke and Annabeth then asked did they wanted to go talk with the group of three in the corner. Annabeth about said so until Luke said yes that he could finally do something he's been wanting to do for a while.

I thought I knew what it was but boy was I wrong. Luke walked over to Rachel and broke up with her. He said that things weren't really working out and that Annabeth and I had cleared that up for him. Rachel looked angry and disgusted at Luke, while Calypso and Ethan looked angry and disgusted at Annabeth and me.

The next thing I knew Ethan walked over to Luke and punched him in the gut. Calypso followed her husband and started punching Luke too. I ran over to Ethan and tried to pry him off of Luke. Annabeth tried to do the same to Calypso. I finally got Ethan off of Luke and told Luke to hold him down while I helped Annabeth to get Calypso under control.

When I turned around I saw Rachel sneaking up behind Annabeth with something that looked like a metal bar. I was about to shout when Rachel swung the bar at Annabeth's stomach. Annabeth went down and I ran over to her. I looked up to see Rachel helping Calypso, who had a smirk on her face, up. Both girls ran over to where Luke was holding down Ethan and kicked Luke off of Ethan. The three of them then headed out of the door. Rachel shouted that she never even liked Luke she was just trying to get close to me. I was shocked but turned my attention to Annabeth.

I looked at Annabeth and saw a look of hurt and worry? That's when it hit me, the baby. I helped Annabeth to her feet, with the help of Luke, who got up and ran over to us. Luke called out to Thalia and Nico. Both ran over to us with a look of confusion and worry on their faces at the sight of Annabeth. I told them to go start the cars and open the door. While Nico went to do that I explained to Thalia what happened.

Her look of confusion and worry became a look of anger. She talked to Annabeth as we got her into Nico's car. We let her lay down in the seat and I sat beside her with her head in my lap. Thalia got in the passenger side of the car and Nico drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Once at the hospital, we helped Annabeth out the car and took her into the E.R. The nurse understood and called a bed out for Annabeth.

She was surprisingly quiet, and I found out why, she was in a coma.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Its been a hour since Annabeh went into a coma from all the pain and the doctors just gave me horrible news: Annabeth lost the baby when she was hit with the metal bar. I started to cry then felt the comfortable arms of everyone I loved around me. There was Paul, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Katie, Connor, Travis,and Luke. Athena was there but she was too worried about Annabeth to care about the way I felt.

After crying for about ten minutes I walked over to Athena and gave her a hug whether she liked it or not. Although she kept a straight face I knew she was worried about me and Annabeth and I could tell she as upset about loosing her grandchild. I hugged Athena tightly then let go. I looked into her eyes and I could tell that hopefully someday she will like me. I smiled at her and went back over to my friends.

Athena followed after me and received hugs from everyone. After a while it was getting dark and everyone except for Thalia and Nico had to go home. Athena had to leave to deal with some business. I looked at Thalia and Nico and tried to make a conversation.

"How am I going to tell Annabeth?"

"I don't know Percy, but whenever you tell her Nico and I will be right beside you."

"Thanks Thals, I just don't want to tell her. I don't want to be the one to tell her that she wont be able to have our baby yet," stuttered out as I began to cry again. Thalia came over and started hugging me.

"Percy, she needs to hear it from you. You need to be strong for her. Imagine how it will affect her."

"Thanks Thalia I needed that. I need to start thinking about how Annabeth feels too."

After that little talk we sat there in silence. Then we heard someone speak. I knew the voice right away, it was Annabeth. I walked up to the bed and kissed her cheek. I notice her hands shoot up to her now flat belly.

"Percy, what happened to the baby?"

"We lost it. When Rachel hit you in the gut it hurt the baby and you had a miscarriage. You've been in a coma for about two hours."

Annabeth rapped her arms around me and started crying. I just hugged her tightly as she cried into my shoulder. I was glad I took Thalia's advice and I was committed to make Annabeth happy.

"Annabeth I know thins wont make up for our baby, but well go to Greece and wherever else you want to go. Ill take you any where, Ill do anything to make you happy. Ok?"

"Ok, Percy." She pulled away from me and started to wipe away her tears. I kissed her on the check and then Thalia and Nico gave her great big hugs. The nurse walked in with a smile on her face, it was a smile of longing and sadness. I could tell she felt bad for us and she wished she had someone to hug and take care of her like that, so I went up to her and hugged her. When I pulled away she had a big smile on her face.

Then she walked over to Annabeth and asked her some questions about the way she felt. Annabeth answered all of them and the nurse said she had to spend the night and if everything was ok in the morning, Annabeth could go home.

THE NEXT DAY

I went to the house to get Annabeth some clothes. She would be released today and needed some clothes to wear home. I got her a pair of shorts that would go to her knees and a yellow shirt. When I arrived back at the hospital I saw a news van outside, so I snuck out of my car and headed into the hospital. I went to Annabeth's room to give her the clothes and told Thalia and Nico, who were still in the room, what I saw.

When Annabeth came out of the bathroom from changing we told Annabeth about the news van. She thought about it for a minute with her eyebrows scrunched up, I thought that was cute, and told us a plan that was destined to work. She told us that the newest married couple "Thalico" should go out first as a distraction then "Percabeth" could slip away. We all agreed to the plan and then went to go check Annabeth out.

We checked Annabeth out and then "Thalico" went outside to distract the reporters. Annabeth and I waited at the hospital entrance/ exit for a few minutes before heading out the door. As we headed out the door and headed twards the car I heard the reporter ask about "The Thalico Wedding" I almost laughed but I knew that would give Annabeth and I away, so I kept my mouth shut.

Annabeth and I had made it to the car and got ready to leave. I started the car and honked the horn. That signaled Thalia and Nico to come on that we were in the car. Both ran over towards the car and hopped in. Right when they shut the door I put the petal to floor and drove off. The news reporters tried to catch up but I was to fast for them.

Before heading home I wanted to take Annabeth to a special place to get her something I've been planning on her getting since the incident. I drove up to someone's house and stopped the car.

"Percy, who's house is this?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are we here?"

"You'll see, Wise Girl."

I got out the car and heard everyone else follow. I walked up to the front door of the house and knocked on the door. After I knocked a man who looked to be in his fifties answered the door.

"Are you Percy Jackson?"

"Yes sir, Uh? What was your name aagain?"

"Quintus."

"Oh right. So is she ready?"

"Yep. Mrs. O'Leary!"

As soon as he shouted the name a big black lab puppy came running towards us. She jumped up and started licking Quintus in the face. He put a leash on her and handed me the end of the leash.

"Here you go. Now remember her name is Mrs. O'Leary and she eats a lot so make sure you feed her good."

"Will do. Thanks Quintus."

"No problem. I want her to have a good home after I die and I didn't want her to be token to the pound. Bye, and remember take good care of her. Bye Mrs. O'Leary!"

All of us head back to the car and I have Mrs. O'Leary with me. I open the car door an let her in. She hops right over into Annabeth's lap and starts licking her. Annabeth smiles and laughs.

"Percy whats with the dog?"

"Well, Wise Girl, I figured until or if we ever get the chance to have another baby, we could have someone else to love and them love us."

"Thanks Percy. She's so sweet! How old is she?"

"About 5 months."

Mrs. O'Leary climbed into the backseat with Thalia and Nico and licked them. Nico looked disgusted then I told him that she was giving him a kiss and that she liked him. He smiled at that then began petting her. Thalia said that it was cool that she was completely black and Nico agreed. Annabeth and I laughed at that.

The rest of the ride home Mrs. O'Leary kept entertaining us. As I drove up to the house I grabbed her leash and pulled her to the front seat. I parked the car and got Mrs. O'Leary out. I walked over to Annabeth to help her out and I walked to the front steps with one arm around Annabeth and the other one holding Mrs. O'Leary's leash. As I opened the door to the house I said five words that I hope to say to mine and Annabeth's baby;

"Welcome to your new home!" We walked in side with Thalia and Nico behind us hand in hand.

** A.N. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, its just that I've been busy and I was on vacation. I hope you continue to read my story and enjoy it. I'm sorry about the baby trust me it broke my heart writing about it but I needed something exciting in the story! **

** PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY! THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS I HOPE TO GET SOME MORE! I REALLY WOULD LIKE SOME REVIEWS ON HOW TO MAKE MY STORY BETTER.**

** ONE GUEST SAI THAT I SHULD HAVE IT WHERE CALYPSO AND/ OR RACHEL WAS JEALOUS AND I TRIED TO MAKE THAT WORK SO YOU KNOW! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME TIPS I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Annabeth's POV

It's been two days since the dreadful moment that I found out that my baby had died. (I cried my self to sleep with Percy holding me tight the first night.) I am now sitting in the living room watching TV while Percy is in the kitchen making breakfast. I wanted to help but Percy insisted I relax some more, so I went into the living room and watched TV. I was watching Jeopardy when Percy announced that the food was done.

I walked into the kitchen and smelled the aroma of the eggs, bacon, grits, and pancakes, which were all blue, on the table. I smiled at Percy as I sat down at the table. Percy walked over, kissed me on the forehead, and gave me some delicious coffee, a drink I haven't had in a while because I was pregnant. He smiled and started to eat his food. I sipped some coffee then dug in.

After eating I started to clean the dishes, but Percy took over. I had started to argue until I saw him make his puppy dog face. I couldn't resist so I gave in. After getting kicked out of my dish washing job, I decided I would feed Mrs. O'Leary. I walked over to the cabinet where we kept the dog food and started to find the bag. I couldn't find it so I went and asked Percy about it.

"Percy?" "Yeah Annabeth?" "Where's the dog food?" "We're out Mrs. O'Leary ate all of it." "That was a twenty pound bag of dog food! How could she eat that much? She's a five month old puppy!" "Well Quintus did say she ate a lot," Percy said and we both laughed. "Let me finish cleaning up the kitchen then I'll go buy some more." "It's okay, I'll do it and I will take Mrs. O'Leary with me."

Percy was about to argue but I darted out of the kitchen before he could say anything. I was already dressed so all I had to do was call Mrs. O'Leary and put the leash on her. When I did that I grabbed my wallet from my purse and headed out the door. Mrs. O' Leary darted a head of me as soon as we were out the door. I have to admit, for a puppy she is strong. When she started to run she almost made me fall!

I had to tug on her leash to signal her to walk. She obeyed and started walking right beside me. I was surprised that she listen that well, as stated earlier, she is only a five month old puppy. I started to speed up some and when I did Mrs. O'Leary did the same. She is like the opposite of Marley from Marley and Me, well except for the fact that she eats as much as Marley did. I smiled at the thought of having a Marley around.

I noticed that Mrs. O'Leary had stopped and I looked up and saw that we had arrived at the pet store. I tied Mrs. O'Leary's leash to a post outside and headed towards the door. I walked in and looked around for another twenty pound bag of dog food. I would get a fifty pound bag, but I don't fill like carrying it home. I saw a twenty five pound of Purina dog food and decided to buy it. I walked up to the counter and brought the dog food.

I walked back out side and got Mrs. O'Leary. When she saw me she started to back and jump up and down. When I got close, she jumped up and hit my stomach. I winced in pain because where Rachel hit me there was bruise. I guess Mrs. O'Leary understood to stop when I put an arm around my stomach. I smiled at her gratefully at her and I don't know if it was my imagination or not but it seemed like she smiled back at me.

I ignored and started to walk back to the house, where there would most likely be an angry Percy waiting. I started to image Percy being angry at me when I ran into someone. I guess I was really deep in thought because I didn't even hear or see anyone near me. I looked down and noticed it was a woman around my age. She had black hair and from the one eye I saw she had brown eyes. When she looked up I noticed that the girl was very familiar looking. That's when it hit me, she was Drew Tanaka one of Piper's step sisters.

Drew always picked on me when I was in high school and we still didn't like each other. l was an actor then Drew became an actress and a supermodel. I have to admit she was beautiful but I still didn't like her. When she looked up at me she had a look of annoyance and anger. I glared at her and she smirked at me.

"Hello Chase. I see you've gotten uglier," Drew said with a evil smirk on her face. "I could say the same thing to you but that would make me just like you, always saying the same insult I said to you." She looked angry then the evil smirked returned.

"Well I guess I would be just like you if I went around and slept with the first guy that looked at me twice then got pregnant." I looked at her astonished at the fact that she knew the fact that I had gotten pregnant. "You look surprised. Haven't you read the newspaper?" I looked at her in disbelief. I was shocked that she knew this and shocked that it was in papers. I guess the news people at the hospital got the information they needed.

"So Chase, who is the guy? Probably some ugly guy that's homeless," Drew said with a huge smirk on her face. Just then I heard a car pull up beside me and Mrs. O'Leary, who I forgot was with me, started barking. I turned around to see Percy stepping out of Blackjack. Percy looked at me then at the newspaper in Drew's hand.

"Hello handsome," Drew said walking up to Percy and started to rub her hands all on him until he pushed he away. "Who are you?" "I'm Drew Tanaka, world famous actress and supermodel." "Don't forget all time bitch and slut," I added. "So.. you know Annabeth?" "Of course I know her, she's a little ugly nerd who opened her legs to some weird guy who looked at her twice and got her self pregnant." I noticed that Percy had a hint of hurt and anger in his eyes when she said the thing about me getting pregnant. "Oh really?" Percy asked. "Yep. Look at the newspaper."

Drew handed Percy the paper and he throw it down. "I've already seen that and by the way it's a piece of shit. The reporters need to get their facts right!" Percy looked at me then. "Come on Annabeth let's go. I'm sick of people not knowing the true story behind us." "What do you mean?" Drew asked. "Oh Drew," I said sweetly," this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson, the Olympian swimmer who knocked me up."

Drew looked envy then her smirk came back. "I doubt a handsome guy like this would date n ugly loser like you." I was so pissed off at this I was about to smack her until Percy said something. "Actually I am dating her and I am the one who got her pregnant! If I wasn't I wont do this," Percy said that then walked over to me and kissed me. I was so shocked it took me a minute to respond, but I soon got over the shock and deepened the kiss. Percy pulled back then looked at me.

"Come on Annabeth, lets go home and get away from this bitch," Percy told me angrily. I nodded and started to walk then I noticed that Mrs. O'Leary wasn't coming. "Come on girl." With that said she quickly walked over with me to the passenger side of the car. "Good bye Drew," I said as I opened the car door and got in. I then let Mrs. O'Leary hop in my lap and I shut the door.

"You did what?!" Thalia said as I talked to her over the phone and told her what had happened with Drew. "I really did Thals. I cant believe it either, and I cant believe that Percy said those things." "Well Percy really does love and care about you Annie." I cringed at the nickname. "I know he does, and don't call me Annie." "Whatever. So I was wondering if you guys anted to hand out with us tonight. Jason, Piper, Katie, the Stolls, Hazel, Frank, and Frank and Hazel's friend along with his girlfriend." "I'll ask Percy wait a minute," I said and I took the phone away from ear and went to go ask Percy. "Percy?" "Yeah, Wise Girl?" "Do you want to hang out with everyone tonight, Hazel and Frank want us to meet two of their friends." "Yeah sounds good." "he said yes Thals," I said when I put the phone back to my ear. "Ok see you at my place at eight." Before I could respond she hung up.

"So what time do we have to meet them?" Percy asked coming into the living room where I was sitting. "At eight." "Ok." "Percy?" "Yes?" "I got a call from my dad and he said he wanted to come see me while he was in New York next week." I paused for a second to see how Percy would react. He did nothing but nod his he so I continued. "And I was wondering if he could come over one night and eat with us. We could invite Paul so the two could meet." "Ok sounds good, but two things, One what about your mom and Two am I going to cook?" "Well my mom could come, but I don't know if she will get along with Dad of not and if you don't mind could you cook?" "Can it be blue?" "It can be whatever that great big heart of yours desires Seaweed Brain." He smirked then hugged me.

"I love you, Wise Girl." "I love you more Seaweed Brain." "I doubt that." " Oh really?" "Yep, I love you more than the amount of that twenty-five pound dog food Mrs. O'Leary just ate." "Well I love you more than I love reading." "And I love you more than I do blue foods." Percy said with a cocky smile on his face. He leaned down to kiss me then when we were just a centimeter apart someone badged in. I looked over to see a very pissed Athena.

"Annabeth Christina **(Don't know if this is right,** **sorry!) **Chase, what is the meaning of this?" She said waving the newspaper in the air. "It seems to be a piece of trash that someone who didn't know what they were talking about wrote!" "Don't you smart mouth me young lady! I am your mother and you will respect me! Now, why is this on the cover of EVERY magazine in New York?" "I don't know! I don't even know how they found out about that!" "Well I suggest you do something about it right now!" "What do you want me to do? Call the press and tell them to stop printing it!" "No I want you to tell them the truth." "I'm not telling them anything, it's none of their business!" "This could ruin your career!" "I don't care! You know what forget it, forget everything! I don't feel like arguing with you right now!"

With that being said I left out of the room while Athena screamed my name. I was tiered of her doing this to me. Thinking about my career instead of thinking about me. I wish she would at least try to be like a normal mom and support _my _choices, but of course she has to be mean and care more about my career than me.

I was up in mine and Percy's room when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." "Hey, your mom left after I talked to her. She's pissed at the both of us that we're not telling, but I don't care. Like you said, it's none of her business." "Thanks Percy." "No problem, Wise Girl, besides what else would I do? I want to be a good befriend to my AMAZING girlfriend." I couldn't help but smile a that. "There's that happy little Annabeth I know. Now, lets get ready we have to go to Thalia and Nico's house in thirty minutes."

"OK." "I'll let you get dressed." "Percy it's not anything you haven't seen before!" He started to turn as red as a tomato when I said that and I laughed at him. "I'm kidding Percy, thank you." He just nodded and headed out the bedroom for me to change. I looked through my closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a pair of red Converse. I went to the bathroom and put my hair in a pony tail.

After I got dressed I let Percy in the room and left to let him get dressed. He came out a few minutes later with blue jeans, a yellow shirt, and a pair of black Vans. He smiled at me. "Checking me out, Wise Girl?" "Oh yes, because I'm just so in love with you, Seaweed Brain," I said sarcastically. "Your sarcasm really hurts," he said while putting his hands over his heart. I rolled my eyes at his coldness. "Whatever ,Seaweed Brain, lets go to Thalia and Nico's before Thalia calls the national guard." He chuckled lightly at that. "Funny Wise Girl." "I'm not kidding, she's done it before." He looked at me shocked. "You're kidding aren't you?" "Nope, you can ask Thalia about it when we get there."

That being said he grabbed me by my hand and took me down stairs. He stopped for a minute to feed Mrs. O'Leary then we headed out the door to Blackjack. We climbed and head to Thalia's and Nico's house.

** I know a little short and I'm sorry, but I'm very busy now a days. I have to get ready for school and everything, so you know. Anyway, thank you guys for everything and please keep reviewing! I really do appreciate it when you guys tell me your opinions on my story: good or bad. Thank you guys so much and please keep up the good work!**

** THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I HOPE YOU KEEP REVIEWING AND ENJOYING THE STORY! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME MORE TIPS! THANKS AGAIN! ~ AS **


	23. Urgent

Hey guys so first off I want to say I'm really really sorry I haven't updated! I have so many thoughts and I can't put them together and it's really hard trying to forgive out which one I should do!

Here are my ideas, please review and tell me what you think.

**1\. **I end the story with an epilogue.

**2.** I do about two to five chapters then an epilogue.

**3.** I have Percy and Annabeth get married and Thalia and Nico have a baby.( You guys vote for gender. )

**4.** Thalia and Nico have a baby before Percy and Annabeth's wedding then have an epilogue where Thalia and Nico have a baby..(whatever gender you guys vote for) while Annabeth and Percy are happily married and are expecting a baby.

If I do #4 I will do a few chapters before to tell what happened with the Reyna situation and what happens to Rachel Ethan and Calypso.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS VOTE! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU SAY AND YOU WANT! PLEASE VOTE AND THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! You guys make me smile when nobody else can so please review your vote!**

**VOTE!**


	24. Chapter 23

Epilogue

Third person

Percy and Annabeth are now getting married. Their wedding colors, seagreen and gray. Both are happily in love although the last couple of months have been rough.

After their incident with Drew, word got out that Annabeth _was _pregnant with Percy's child. All the news reporters on every channel said they were sorry for the loss of the child, and every gossip magazine said the same.

Police them searched for Calypso Ethan and Rachel. Rachel was put in jail for two years for killing the baby but Calypso and Ethan were in for a few months for aggravated assault. Their daughter stays with her grandmother and grandfather.

Percy and Annabeth have a rough life, but they knew everything would get better when Percy proposed in Greece.

Flashback to Greece

Percy and Annabeth were sitting at a restaurant in Greece. The two finally decided to go when they found out Thalia was pregnant. They wanted to go early so they could be there when the child was born. The two were sitting down when Percy got up and went to a fruit basket.

He loed through it and found and apple. "Think fast Wise Girl," Percy said as he tossed the apple. Annabeth caught that Apple and glared at Percy. "Quit goofing around Seaweed Brain! Beside didn't you know throwing an apple to a lady in Greece meant a marriage proposal." "Yes I did Wise Girl, so will you Mary me Annabeth Chase? Or do you want a ring too?"

Annabeth jumped out of her seat and ran to Percy. When she reached him she kissed him with passion. People who were watching were clapping. "So I take that as a yes?" "Of course it's a yes, Seaweed Brain."

They kissed once more and enjoyed the company of each other.

Now the two were getting married and Thalia was holding her and Nico's son, Nicolaus. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes with a tent of black. His skin was an olive color, but not as pale as Nico's. He was smiling and giggling.

Finally, Annabeth and Percy kissed each other pronouncing that they were now husband and wife. Everybody clapped and through flowers.

When the time for Percy and Annabeth to dance came, everybody cleared out and let them on the dance floor. "I love you so much Mr. Jackson." "But I love you more Mrs. Jackson." "Well I know somebody that you will love even more," Annabeth whispered in his ear.

Everyone but Percy knew the news and was waiting to see what would happen when she told him. "I don't think I could love anybody more than you."

"I'm sure you will this person." Annabeth said as she placed his hand on her stomach. "Annabeth are you-?" "Yep," Annabeth smiled at his reaction while everyone else laughed. "They knew didn't they?" "Yes they did." "Why do I have to look stupid?" Percy pouted. "Because you are my Seaweed Brain." "And you're my Wise Girl."

**THE END!**

** Sorry it took so long guys! I hope you've enjoyed it! This was my first Fanfiction and I think it went better than thought! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I REALLY HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS!**


	25. IMPORTANT

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**YES THIS STORY IS OBER BUT IM WRITING A NEW ONE. ITS CALLED STUCK IN THE MAZE, WITH TRUE LOVE!**

**PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME!**

**Summary:** He was just a normal demigod, until the Flare happened and everyone split into factions. After that, people were placed in the Maze, forced to get along and figure a way out. Percy Jackson thought he would be there with no hope forever, that was until she arrived. Better than it sounds! Setting- James Dashner Characters- Rick Riordan. Ideas- Veronica Roth

**ITS A PJO TM****R AND DIVERGENT CROSSOVERS!**

** You don't have to follow or favorite this story but please do Stuck In The Maze With True Love!**

Most of you like this story, but please check out my other story! It will have Percabeth Thalico(maybe Solangelo) Jercy Jiper Gruniper and MORE! Please check it out guys it would mean the world to me!


End file.
